The Young and the Restless
by xoxoeosvugirl
Summary: Part 3 in the California Justice series! A lot has changed for the residents of Caportane and the Special Victims Unit, but nothing is ever what it seems. EO  Elliot/Olivia  of course! Read Justice Never Rests and Time To Pretend first, in that order.
1. The American Job

**A/N: Finally, the 3rd story in the "California Justice" series! A LOT has changed for the cast, and this story will be filled with crime, drama, love, and of course EO! YAY! Since this story takes place in both Caportane and NYC, it will involve more SVU characters, but most Sims 2 characters as well :) And iJustine is back as usual :D Sorry this chapter is kind of long...just bear with me people :D Enjoy and review! xo! **

* * *

**UNION SQUARE**

**NEW YORK CITY**

It was pretty much a requirement for a resident of New York City to frequent the Union Square Barnes and Noble, one of the largest in the city. However, Detective Olivia Benson had only been in there once or twice, including this time.

But this time, she was on a mission. No, she wasn't searching for a perp or staking out a crime scene. This time, she was actually book shopping.

"Excuse me," she asked the pimply-faced cashier. "Do you know where the bestsellers are?"

He nodded and pointed at a table in the middle of the floor. "Have a nice day, ma'am."

Olivia walked over to the table, where a bunch of people were huddled, talking.

"The New York Times was right," a man said. He appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties. "This is an amazing book." He chucked, flipping pages.

"Tell me about it," a woman of a similar age said.

"Do you know where I can find a copy of _California Justice?_" Liv asked. _California Justice: A Memoir of the Criminal Justice System, _was the book written about the recent cases she, her partner (and now fiance!) Detective Elliot Stabler, and the rest of the NYPD Special Victims Unit (a squad dedicated to sexually based offenses and abuse cases) had investigated far outside its jurisdiction in Caportane, a Los Angeles, California, suburb the previous winter. Justine Ezarik, known by her YouTube viewers as "iJustine" or simply "iJ" had found the dead body of FBI agent Amy Williams who was posing as Agent Bella Goth in her house. The whole investigation spun out of control and took many turns, and Justine had recently written a book covering the whole thing. It had quickly rose to number one on the New York Times Bestseller List. Even the mayor of Caportane, Evan Parker Richards, had given it "two thumbs up." Olivia figured it was high time to see what all the fuss was about.

"Right here," the man said. "But this is the last copy. Sorry." He looked up. "Are you Detective Benson?"

Olivia nodded, surprised. Was she really being _recognized? _Like a real celebrity. "Yes. Yes, I am." It was hard to keep the pride out of her voice.

"No way!" He laughed. "This is incredible! Pleased to meet you, Detective. I'm a huge fan of yours. What you do for people...is just amazing. I couldn't have half the courage you have."

"Well, thank you," she said. "It's just my job. You are?"

"Mike. Mike Fitzgerald," he introduced himself. "I work at New York Mutual. It's a bank."

"I know." Olivia's old friend, Liana Harris **(A/N: Read my old fics, The New Girl and High School Never Ends, to learn more about Liana :D), **worked there after her music career washed up. She was an American Idol winner who released one studio album. She was also Lowell Harris, her attempted rapist's older sister. That definitely made things awkward between them. She talked to Liana on Facebook often, but they hadn't really "hung out" in a long time.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Mike grinned. "Olivia Benson. Wow. Hey, want my copy?"

"Sure." Liv shrugged. She peered at the cover of the book. It was supposed to be a mock crime scene surrounded by palm trees, with cops and reporters taking notes, yellow tape, and a chalk outline of the state of California. In official-looking type was the book's title. Then, she opened it.

_Dedicated to the NYPD Special Victims Unit for putting the bad guys where they deserve :) xo iJ_

Before she could even finish reading the table of contents, her cell rang. "Benson," she answered.

"Liv? We need you back at the station," her boss, Captain Don Cragen, explained. "There's been a rape-homicide on Amsterdam."

He didn't have to say any more. Olivia was already on her way to her work headquarters and home away from home, the 1-6 Precinct.

"So, for the first episode, they'll be tracking down an escaped convict who raped three eight-year olds," Josh Robinson, the assistant producer of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, and now Law and Order: Los Angeles, explained.

"Wow," Circe Beaker, an alleged child abuser, doctor and Josh's girlfriend, said. "That's...intense."

"Seriously." He looked down at his Blackberry, something he did frequently. "Do you have any suggestions? You know, being a real criminal and all?"

"Okay, enough with the whole 'real criminal' business. I wasn't even convicted," she protested. She knew he was just joking around but it was really obnoxious.

Josh chuckled. "I'm just kidding. We've already got the whole episode written anyway. Just these goddamn editors won't do their jobs..."

"That sucks, I guess."

"That _sucks?_ Circe, it would be like if all the nurses at NYU Hospital quit," he snapped. His phone rang. "Sorry, babe, I have to take this. You don't mind, do you?"

Circe rolled her eyes. Lately, all of her and Josh's time together had been like this. Really, was working on a glorified crime show really that stressful?

"Nah," she said. "Go ahead. It's not like this isn't my only lunch break."

Josh wasn't listening. "Yeah, Dan? I hear you, trust me. We need five copies of the dailies from Wednesday and...tomorrow? Really?"

"See ya," she mouthed, tossing a twenty on the cafe table. She didn't get why she kept wasting her time on guys who blew her off. She didn't think she was a naive person, but you never knew. And when Josh wasn't being a total asshole, he was the sweetest boyfriend ever. Well, not the sweetest. But pretty close.

Across the street, she spotted Nate Benson, one of her best friends. They had been through a lot together, not to mention having a baby in college and Nate threatening to turn Circe into the police. Ahem.

"Nate! Nathaniel Benson!" she shouted, waving. "Hey, you!"

"Hey, there!" he greeted her, crossing the street. "Haven't seen you around lately. I was beginning to think you landed yourself in jail again. I heard Rikers Island isn't the nicest place."

"LOL, ROFL, very funny." She rolled her eyes. When were people going to stop making jokes about her and the criminal justice system? She got arrested _seven months ago_. Come on, were people really that immature?

"Did you seriously say LOL?" Nate laughed. "Nice one. So, how's life been? You're dating that producer, Josh, right?"

"Everything's been good," she said. "I love New York. Everyone here's awesome. Yeah, we've been going out since...February."

"Cool." Nate nodded. "I've been seeing someone too."

"Who?" Circe asked. "Do I know her?"

He chucked. "Yeah, actually. ADA Cabot."

"Are you serious? You're really dating her?"

Nate shrugged. "Yeah. We've been going out for a while now. She's great. I'd suggest a double date, but that would be kind of awkward."

"Um, yeah. Just a little." Circe giggled. "Well, yay! Glad you're having a good summer."

"Yeah," he agreed. "How'd court with Cassidy go?"

"We settled," she admitted. "Thank God. Justine got this total hardass lawyer to represent her. I wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Who?"

"Some guy named Jeff McFarley." Circe shrugged. "I ended up giving her a lot of money. Hopefully she won't find anything else to sue me for."

"Ouch!" Nate winced. "I saw him on TV once. Glad you got out of it."

"Me too. I'm sick of courthouses. They're too...legal." She laughed. "Whatever. Now that that's in the past, I can move on with my life."

"Good to hear," he said. "And as for myself, working at CNN is going well, and they might promote me to lead reporter. If I nail this next article."

"Ooh, good luck. What's the article about?"

Nate shrugged. "I don't know yet, but it's not due until July 4th. That gives me a little less than a month. Keep your fingers crossed."

"I'll be crossing them," she promised jokingly. "Hey, speaking of Cassidy, do you know what she's doing this summer? I haven't heard from her in forever."

"I think she's working at a summer camp or something. But I really don't know," Nate admitted.

"I texted her earlier. She never replies, though," Circe sighed.

"I'm going to say this as nicely as possible. Cassidy doesn't like you," Nate said gently. "Remember the Law and Order: SVU episode, Undercover? Do you think Mariska Hargitay's character would want to talk to that prison guard Johnny Messner played after what he tried to do?"

"Um, probably not. But I didn't try to rape someone in a basement, and I'm just trying to make a fresh start, you know? What does she think, I'm going to kidnap her again? I'm way too busy, and I'd never get away with it anyway."

"Look. You've changed a lot, and that's great. But you pissed off a lot of people with your 'experiments.' Sending a smiley face in a text message isn't going to make up for that. To her, you're just going to be the person who used to abuse her. You've done all you can for now. It's up to her whether she wants to talk to you or not," he explained. "Anyway, if Detective Stabler finds out you keep trying to contact you, you know it won't be pretty."

"You're right. I really don't want to make Detective Stabler mad again." She laughed. "He hates me. His whole family hates me, including his in-laws." Circe remembered Karen Gervais, the woman Nate had a fling with in January. She was Kathy's sister, who was Elliot's soon-to-be-ex wife. Elliot's wedding to his partner-Detective Olivia Benson (Circe knew something was going on with them! She totally called that one!) had to be called off after Kathy postponed the divorce. They were seperated, though.

"Like I said, just leave them alone, and you'll be fine," Nate advised. "Hey, I've got to go. I'll see you around, okay?"

**CAMP OAK MOUNTAIN**

**NEW HAMPSHIRE**

"Cassidy, you need your own mail slot," Kaylee Beck, one of Cassidy Stabler's co-counselors, said. "You have so much fan mail! This is from a girl in Manhattan whose boyfriend abuses her and she wants help."

"Aww! That's so sweet," Cassidy said. "I should start a fundraiser or something. I don't know."

"What about the Joyful Heart Foundation?"

"Well, there's that," she pointed out. "Whatever. I'm way too busy at the moment anyway. I doubt Mariska Hargitay has to work with eighteen fifteen and sixteen year old girls."

"True," Kaylee pointed out. "Did I tell you my cousin Dani worked with the SVU for a while?"

"Yep. About half a million times. Ooh, I got a package!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Sorry. She wasn't very good though. She quit after a month or so. Who's it from?" Kaylee peered at the large padded envelope.

"Justine," she explained, ripping it open. "It's her book! I've been waiting to read this. I mean, I read her editor's notes and everything, but I wanted to read it in print."

"What book? _California Justice: A Memoir of the Criminal Justice System_," she read. "Oh, I've been wanting to read this! Let me know when you're done so I can steal it from your cubby and secretly return it." She grinned.

"I'll do that." Cassidy began reading. "'My life was normal until November 26, 2009. That was the day I became a witness for the Special Victims Unit, and my life changed forever. It started out completely normal. I was moving into my new house on Hollywood Drive, in Caportane, a Los Angeles city.'"

"Shh!" Kaylee put her hands over her ears. "Shut up! Don't ruin it."

"Hey, guys," Nick King, Cassidy's boyfriend who was also a counselor, greeted them. "What's happening?"

"Not much. Stableroni here just keeps getting mail," Kaylee said.

"Stableroni?" Cassidy snickered. Her phone beeped. "Oh my God. Guess who it's from? Circe Melissa Beaker." She rolled her eyes. "She won't take the hint and stop talking to me already."

"You should send her that Shane Dawson video. 'Bitch, leave me the FUCK alone! Angry face!'" Kaylee giggled.

Nick stood up. "If that bitch doesn't leave you alone, I'll..."

"Nick, chill," Cassidy insisted. "She says, 'Heyyy, Nate B said you were working at a camp for the summer :D where is ittt? xo cb' Wow." She rolled her eyes. "Some people really don't have a clue, do they? What should I say?"

"Tell her that if she doesn't leave you alone, you'll report her to the CYBER POLICE! And consequences will never be the same, because she done goofed!" Kaylee burst out laughing. She was referring to a recent viral video in which an eleven year old girl's father told her online haters to back off (A/N: Oh Jessi Slaughter...).

"Just delete it." Nick shrugged.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and hit delete. "I just don't get it. I thought I made it clear after court I didn't want to talk to her. And what's up with all those extra letters on her words? It's not like people will want to see what she has to say anyway."

Kaylee laughed again. "I hate it when people do that. That's how most of the girls from my high school type on Facebook. So obnoxious. But let's not talk about Circe anymore. This is a Whore-Free Zone. What are you gonna say to Ms. Abusive Boyfriend?"

"I don't know! That's what I've been wondering. Let me read you her letter." She opened it. "'Dear Cassidy, I know you have been through a lot and was wondering if you could help me. See, I'm seventeen and live with my boyfriend. I love him so much. The only problem is, when he gets mad it all goes to hell. He beats me, locks me in a closet, and even rapes me. He has threatened to kill me numerous times. I know, I know, the PSA's say to leave. But I don't have any means of supporting myself, and I'm estranged from my family. What should I do? Sincerely, Jocelyn.'"

"Whoa," Nick gasped. "That's awful. Maybe you should send her some money? Like Justine did for you? And aren't there battered women's shelters everywhere in NYC?"

Cassidy smiled to herself. "I have an idea."

_Dear Jocelyn,_

_First of all, I'm so sorry to hear about that! Even though I was never beaten or raped, all kinds of abuse are harmful. If you have access to a phone, call 911! Be sure to gather all evidence of abuse to give to the police. And you're in luck-in Manhattan, there's a special police squad dedicated to cases like yours. They helped me out as well-you may know them-the Special Victims Unit. I'm enclosing some money and my uncle Detective Elliot Stabler's business card. He can help you get back on your feet and your life back. Best wishes to you and remember-you deserve better!_

_Sincerely,_

_Cassidy_

**LOS ANGELES POLICE DEPARTMENT-CAPORTANE BUREAU**

**CALIFORNIA**

The mood was different in the Caportane Police Station, also known as the 34th Precinct of Los Angeles, California. First of all, the station had been completely renovated. Gone were the scratched one way mirrors, outdated computer systems and creaky furniture. Now, the precinct was a state-of-the-art center dedicated to justice and fighting crime.

The new look represented the squad's new attitude as well. With the addition of the LAPD Special Victims Unit, thirteen new detectives had been hired, and the squad had a new captain and ADA. Both of which were standing at the front of the common room.

"Hello, everyone," Captain Julia Millfield greeted her new squad. "I'm Captain Millfield, and I'll be overseeing this unit from now on. I'm pleased to join you all, and also to introduce your new Assistant District Attorney, Peter Morales." A tall, lean, clean cut man stepped to the front. Peter nodded authoritatively at the gang.

"Wonder if his tie could be any tighter?" General Investigations Detective Ajay Loner whispered to his partner, Detective Samantha Andrews. Sam giggled.

"What about those pants? I bet his mommy buys his clothes." The new employees were much different than the old squad. The CPD was mostly thirtysomething cops who possessed the typical L.A laid-back attitude.

"Excuse me? Do you have a question?" Captain Millfield snapped, like a teacher.

"No, Captain," the two detectives answered in unison.

"Good," she continued. "There will be no funny business around here from now on. The nonsense this winter won't fly in my jurisdiction."

Sam gulped. Wow.

"Mind if I sit here?" a woman with frizzy, braided dirty blonde hair wearing an ugly purple hoodie, jeans and Keds whispered. "Sorry I'm late."

"Go ahead," Dr. Lazlo Curious, the medical examiner, said, supressing a laugh. Los Angelenos were notoriously vain as well.

"Detective Dani Beck," she introduced herself. "I'll be working in Special Victims. I used to work for the NYPD squad."

Lazlo rolled his eyes. Did she really think that was impressive? Just from her look, he could tell she wasn't at all like that Detective Benson woman.

"As I was saying, our top priority is to get and keep perpetrators off our streets," Julia continued. "If we get a case, we'll work night and day until it's solved."

"Once a vic stayed with me," Dani whispered. Lazlo just stayed silent, hoping she'd get the hint and shut up. But she didn't. "She ended up nearly burning down my kitchen! Thank God I got there in time. Poor girl."

"That sucks," he said dryly. Unfortunately for him, the captain heard.

"Oh, and one more thing? This is an adult workplace." She glared pointedly at the doctor. "We will talk like professionals in here, not high school students. If you have a problem with that, you can find work elsewhere."

_Aye aye, captain, _Lazlo thought sarcastically.

"Not a problem, ma'am," he said out loud. Was it just him, or did his new boss actually smile at him? He had tried to have a long-distance relationship with Kathryn "Katy" Beaker, who was a Boston lawyer and the sister of Circe, a perp they arrested last winter, but eventually they just lost touch. He had gone on a few dates between then, but nothing serious. He just wasn't a relationship kind of guy.

"Checking out the boss?" Dani observed. "Don't. Getting involved with a co-worker is the biggest mistake you'll ever make. Trust me, I know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"First thing on the agenda. We have a suspected robbery on Main Street and Constitution..."

"Welcome to a new era," Ajay grumbled.

"Come on. It won't be so bad," Sam insisted. "Nobody could be worse than Captain Grunt." Buzz Grunt was their old captain, who was arrested on a conspiracy charge.

"True. Hey, after work, want to go grab a bite?" he offered.

Sam shrugged. "Sure. If we ever get out of here." She laughed. "I'm sure Captain Millfield will have us working nonstop."

"Well, at least things are getting back to normal around here, finally."

She smirked. "Come on, Ajay. You know things are never completely normal here."

Like she had done countless times before, Olivia Benson surveyed the crime scene. The victim-who was identified as Jocelyn Sawyer, was seventeen. They still hadn't gotten the rape kit and DNA tests back, but otherwise, the perp could've been anyone. It was standard rape-homicide MO.

"The vic had this piece of paper on her," Officer Hart, an on-duty cop explained. "You should check it out."

Olivia grabbed the paper carefully. _Oh no, _she thought. _Here we go again. _

On the piece of paper was a name.

_Cassidy Elle Stabler. _

* * *

**A/N: Oh god, drama already? It's only the first chapter! Who is Jocelyn Sawyer, and how does she know Cassidy? Will the new detectives get along with the Caportane Police? Will Circe wake up and realize her boyfriend's a jerk? What else will happen? Stay tuned :) **


	2. You Don't Mess With The Stablers

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 2 of "The Young and the Restless." Sorry for the delay, I just started school and I have SO much stuff going on :P I'll try to update more but you'll have to be patient. For now, enjoy and reviewww! xo**

* * *

**KTLA-TV**

**NEWS 7 AT 8 **

**PRESS CONFERENCE**

"Good morning, Los Angeles!" Tracey Fitzgerald, the infamously peppy anchor of KTLA, announced. "Today on News 7 at 8, we have iJustine, formally known as Justine Ezarik, here to answer some questions about her new book, California Justice, and her experience with the criminal justice system." She grinned and the questions began.

"Ms. Ezarik, where did you get the idea to write this book?"

Justine cleared her throat. "I felt I needed to expose the horrible events that went on, and it couldn't have been dealt with in a vlog. I thought writing a book was necessary."

"Some of the events you talk about are quite controversial. Were you criticized for discussing rape, murder and other hot-button issues?"

"I was just telling the truth. While crime is never good, society needs to accept the fact it's there before we can stop it. If anyone takes offense to my book, they don't have to read it."

The reporters clapped approvingly.

"Speaking of taking offense, are you worried California Justice will make you the target of dangerous criminals such as Dina Caliente and Lowell Harris?"

"No. I've said this before, and I'll say it again: they're not getting out of jail any time soon. And anyway, the LAPD now has a Special Victims Unit, so hopefully cases like the Bella Goth one won't happen again."

"What do you think of Circe Beaker? You judge her quite harshly in her book, but she was never convicted."

"I think Circe's a selfish attention-**BEEP **with no life and no morals, honestly. I never talk that way about people, but I think it's pretty pathetic if you experiment on people, especially a detective's niece. I mean, come on, people! What does she think she is, an episode of Law and Order: SVU? I'm on Team Cassidy all the way!"

"Amen, sister!" an obviously gay reporter shouted.

Justine snickered. "Thank you, thank you very much. Next question?"

"Justine, what do you think about Lowell Harris? You only briefly mention him in your book, but you must have an opinion about him. "

"Um, what I'd like to say about Harris is probably illegal to say on TV." The crowd laughed. "But what I will say is that he's the biggest lowlife I've ever heard of, and I'm grateful to have not met him in person." The cameraman signaled that it was time to wrap it up.

"I'll be taking one more question for today," she said.

"Justine, do you think you'd be willing to accept a movie or TV deal for your book?"

She grinned. "Hey, never say never."

"Thank you for watching News 7 at 8. I'm Tracey Fitzgerald, and I'll be back at noon with a special guest who claims she's addicted to becoming pregnant. You're watching KTLA, all the news, when you need it."

"Yay! You did it!" Cassidy congratulated Justine over the phone.

"Aaah!" Justine sighed. "It's over. I just hope I didn't completely screw that one up."

"No! You did great! Did you plan it or just get up there?"

"I just said what popped into my head," she admitted. "Weren't you going to do some press conferences?"

"Yeah. But I wanted to have a normal summer. I have to screen my calls enough." Her phone beeped. **(1) INCOMING CALL. **"Ugh. Speaking of. Five bucks it's the attention whore with no life and no morals."

"Is Circe still bugging you?" Justine asked. "I need to send that bitch the 'Bed Intruder Song.' _You don't have to come and confess, we looking for you/We gon' find you/We gon' find you!_" she sung, referring to the viral Auto-Tuned video of a flamboyant black man yelling at his sister's attempted rapist. "Seriously, I can totally talk to her. Wait! Get your uncle to call her! She'd probably move to Alaska if she even saw Elliot's face!"

"No...it's...Olivia," she said, surprised. "Whatever. I'll call her back."

"Detective Benson?" Justine asked. "You should answer her. It's probably something important if she's calling you at camp."

"True," Cassidy sighed. "Alright. Be right back."

"Cassidy! Thank God you answered!" Olivia exclaimed.

"What? What happened?" she demanded, sounding a lot like a female version of Elliot Stabler himself, or at least his daughter Kathleen.

"That's what we're wondering," the detective continued, flipping through some papers. "Do you know…Jocelyn Sawyer? Seventeen years old, from Manhattan?"

Jocelyn…? Cassidy thought back to the letter she received the other day. Oh. Shit. "I've never met her in person, but she wrote to me asking for advice because she had an abusive boyfriend. I sent her Elliot's business card and some money so she could get to a shelter or something." She'd gotten lots of "fan mail," actually, some encouraging letters, some asking for advice, and some just plain creepy. You'd think pervs would find someone else to write to than a SVU detective's niece, but apparently not.

"Why didn't you call me?" Liv asked. "You saved the address, right?"

_You're kidding, _Cassidy thought. "I was trying to help," she explained. "Here's her address. Jocelyn Sawyer. 15 Riverside Drive. New York City."

"Thanks, Cassidy."

"No problem. What happened, anyway?" she asked.

Olivia sighed. "She was raped and killed."

"What?" Cassidy gasped. "I should've done something. I didn't know…I just thought…"

"It's okay," Olivia insisted. "It's not your fault. You didn't know. But listen? I'd lay low for a while. This perp might have it out for you. Stay around others and out of the public eye."

"Don't worry," Cassidy laughed. From January to June, her life consisted of interviews, and TV appearances. She was lucky she even graduated on time. She had made a pact to herself to take a break this summer before starting her freshman year at Montana State University, which is why she decided to work at Oak Mountain. "I'm at a summer camp. You can't lay low more than that."

"Okay. Be safe," Olivia warned before disconnecting the call.

"You still there?" Justine asked.

"Huh? Yeah."

"Everything okay?"

"No, it's not," Cassidy said. "I might have made myself the target of a rapist."

"What?" Justine shrieked. She herself had been in harm's way earlier that year, thanks to a video she made making fun of the infamous "Caportane Criminals" and their crimes, but thankfully the suspects-Dina Caliente and Don Lothario, professional murderers who referred to themselves as "revenge specialists"-were convicted. "Who's the perp?"

"I don't know," she admitted. 'The SVU's investigating. There was this girl who's boyfriend abused her and she wrote to me."

"Wow," Justine said. "Well, as long as the perp's in New York and you're at camp, you should be okay."

"I hope so." The last thing Cassidy wanted was to become a rape victim on top of everything else.

For the second time.

**CAPORTANE POLICE STATION**

"Detective Nigmos, reporting for duty," Lazlo Curious, an annoying but pretty cool medical examiner joked, saluting Ophelia, who was volunteering for the LAPD this summer. The Curiouses and the Nigmos family had always been friends, but Ophelia had only recently reconnected with them after her abusive grandmother (who killed her REAL mother) cut off contact with the family.

"Hey. I'm not a detective. Yet." After rescuing Detective Olivia Benson from being attacked-again-by the infamous Lowell Harris, she decided being an SVU cop might be something she wanted to do. Her foster parents were completely in favor of it, as they supported anything she wanted to do.

"We've got a Special Victims case already," Detective Ajay Loner sighed. After being interim captain of the Caportane Bureau for a few months, he was recently demoted back to a homicide detective, thanks to Detective Julia Millfield. "Thank god we've got the new unit." He liked all the new detectives in the LAPD Special Victims Unit, well, except for Dani Beck, who had an obnoxious Jersey accent and dressed like a (as his partner Sam Andrews eloquently put it) "sketchy lesbian hiker." But he was sure he'd warm up to her eventually.

"What happened?" Ophelia asked.

"A woman was raped and murdered in a bush on Main Street," he explained. "Detective Torres is running the DNA now." Detective Andy Torres was another new SVU detective they hired.

"I've got something! Perp's already in the system!" Andy shouted.

"That was fast," Lazlo muttered. They had also installed a new computer system.

"Dale…Stookey? Stickey?" Andy couldn't pronounce the name.

"I think it's Stuckey," Andy offered.

"Whatever. He did a year for attempted murder, and he was suspected on several conspiracy murders as well. He was arrested by the NYPD SVU," the cop explained.

"What's he doing in L.A?" Lazlo wondered out loud.

Ajay threw his hands up in frustration. "Jesus Christ. What is it with people in this city these days? Caportane's become a crime magnet."

"People get raped and killed everywhere, all the time. Even in jail," Ophelia reminded him. "This was going on long before what happened in December. That just exposed it to the public. Think about it. If people didn't pull crap like that, you'd be unemployed."

He nodded. "You're right. I guess I'll go call Cragen. Again." Shaking his head in disbelief, he made the call.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN! More L.A drama...you should've known things wouldn't stay calm for long over there! And of course you will be seeing more of your favorite detectives and EO love in future chapters! Please review and watch for more :) Love y'all!**


	3. Last Tango in California

**A/N: Finally, Chapter 3 is here! Sorry I'm never on these days, I'm quite busy with school :P But I'll try to write more often! Until then, please read and review this chapter :D****

* * *

****THE GOTH HOUSE  
CAPORTANE, CALIFORNIA**

"Cassandra, Juliette, I'd like you to meet the new intern at Goth Advertising," Mortimer Goth introduced. "Dale..." He thought.

"Stuckey," squeaked the intern. Cassandra immediately pitied the young man. He wouldn't last a minute in the ruthless world of advertising. He couldn't have been more than five feet four (even Cass was taller than her) and dressed like a complete dork. She could even sense his insecurity. Poor kid.

"Hi," she greeted him kindly. "I'm Cassandra." She shook his hand. His handshake was weak and flimsy, and his hands were clammy. Oh, boy.

"I'm Dale," he introduced himself. "I can't wait to work with you, Mr. Goth! This is so exciting. Nice to meet you too, uh, Agent Goth." After her would-be murderers had been convicted, FBI Agent Bella Goth had come out of the witness protection program and outed herself as an agent. Sure, her job was wild sometimes, but most people left her alone. Who'd want to mess with a gorgeous young woman who could kill someone in five seconds?

"My husband's firm is world-renowned," Bella boasted. "You'll love working there. Advertising's a great career."

"I'm sure I'll fit right in," Dale agreed. Cassandra suppressed a snicker.

_Honey, you wouldn't fit in at a dog show,_ she felt like saying.

"How come you aren't in advertising like your father?" he asked, addressing the 19-year-old girl. She was taken aback. Why would he care?

"I'm a film student," she explained. "I like capturing the world on film and showing people my perspective."

"Whoa, that's deep," Dale said. "I like selling things. I'm very persuasive."

"I'm sure you are," she said. "Mom? Dad? I'm going to meet Martin." Bella nodded.

Martin Torres was the son of the new LAPD Special Victims Unit detective Andy Torres, and Cassandra's new boyfriend. She was glad to finally have met a cool guy. Her life over the past year had been a living hell, and her love life had been nonexistent, with the exception of Dustin, the drugging, drinking loser she went out with for a couple of months. Martin was nothing like that: he was kind, sweet, funny, cute, and classy. She was also glad his father was involved in the SVU. It wasn't like she needed the protection, but you never knew what could happen.

Smiling to herself, Cassandra exited her parents' home.

"Hey, babe," Martin greeted her, kissing her on the cheek as she sat next to him in his car.

"Hey," Cassandra said. "Kill me. I just wasted my morning talking to my dad's new intern, Dale. Ugh. He's such a loser."

"I'm sorry," he said sympathetically. He turned on the radio.

_We gotta party like, like it's the end of the world_

_We gotta party like, like it's 2012!_

_You know that it doesn't matter as long as we've got each other_

_Turn it up, mix it up, mash it up_

_It ain't the end of the world!_

"I love this song!" Cassandra exclaimed. She was feeling better already.

"So tell me about this Dale guy."

Cass sighed. "Dale Stuckey. A ten year old in a twenty-something's body. He's hell-bent on being in advertising, except he won't last a day. He can't even give a decent handshake. I mean, come on!" She laughed, throwing her hands up.

Martin turned the radio down. "Dale who?"

"Stuckey," she repeated. "What a dumb name. Dale Stuckey."

"Wait. What?" He looked at her in shock. "He turned up on a rape kit last week. My dad's investigating a rape on Main Street."

"Are you serious?" Cassandra snapped. "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'll ask Dad again. But that's not exactly a common name," he said. "Has he done anything…out of the ordinary?"

"Besides being himself, nothing," she said. "Should I tell my parents or what?"

Martin shook his head. "No. Not yet," he insisted. "I'll wait to see what the investigation turns up. For now, just leave it alone, okay?"

Cassandra sighed. "I can't believe it. Why am I always the one involved in this shit? What's wrong with this town."

"Hey," he said calmly. "It's gonna be okay. The SVU'll handle it and catch the perp. Anyway, the kit could've gotten screwed up at the lab. Everything's gonna be okay."

"I know, I know," she said. "Let's forget about it for now and have a nice day." She looked out the window.

"Sounds great." Martin turned the radio back up, and Jay Sean featuring Nicki Minaj drowned out any unpleasant thoughts of rapists, SVU perpetrators, and Dale Stuckey.

**TIME WARNER CENTER CONDOMINIMUMS**

**COLUMBUS CIRCLE, NEW YORK**

"NYPD! Open up!" Elliot Stabler shouted, pounding on the door of room 347. He knocked a few more times for emphasis.

Olivia looked at her partner and flashed her badge at the keyhole. "Nice place," she noted.

"New York Police!" he said again. A woman flung open the door: the woman who was Esther Sanders, Jocelyn Sanders's mother. She had messy brown hair and was smoking a cigarette, despite the "No Smoking" ordinance posted in the lobby.

"Yeah?" she sneered.

"Are you the mother of Jocelyn Sanders?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe I am," she said, taking a puff off her cigarette. "Maybe I ain't. What's it to you?"

"Listen, lady, we don't have time for this," Elliot snapped. "We're doing an investigation."

"What kind of investigation?" Esther demanded.

"We work with the Special Victims Unit," Olivia explained.

"Ah," she said. "The sex police."

Liv cringed. The SVU, which investigated child abuse and-more controversially-"sexually based offenses." That included anything from rape to bestiality, and earned them some not-too-nice nicknames. "I guess you could call us that," she said.

"Well, we know my daughter's an expert in that area," she snorted. "What's she done now?"

Olivia sighed. "Ms. Sanders, she's been raped and murdered."

Esther dropped her cigarette. "Fucking hell," she swore. "I knew something like that would happen. Since her father walked out, she'd been nothing but trouble. He just got up one day and left me with this apartment."

"We're sorry for your loss," Elliot said, more softly than before. "If there's anything we can do to help, let me know. We're just trying to find who did this."

She shook her head. "Can't believe it," she said. "I'm sorry. My life's been crazy lately. She moved in with that boyfriend of hers; he's nothing but trouble."

"We think he may have abused her," Olivia explained.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Esther stamped out her cigarette. "Dan something. He's twenty three. Jocelyn was only seventeen…"

"We're so sorry," Liv repeated.

A door across the hall opened.

"Wait. You're kidding!" a young woman said on the phone. "No. No! You didn't! Oh my God! At work?"

"And on top of everything else, I have to deal with _that_."

"Who?" she asked.

"Circe fucking Beaker," Esther spat. "Little bitch. You know, the next vaccine she makes should be something to make her shut the fuck up."

"You're kidding," Elliot snapped. "Hey, you!" he shouted.

She turned around. Circe Beaker was an SVU perp who escaped prosecution but still made it on to Detective Stabler's enemy list, thanks to her not-so-great idea of performing medical experiments on his niece to get out of some mishap with a corrupt FBI agent. It was a very, very, very long story.

"I gotta go," she said, hanging up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Elliot demanded.

"I...live here?" she said slowly. "Oh. Hi, Esther."

"Listen," Elliot snapped, dragging her into the corner. "I'm not dealing with this shit anymore. So don't think you can start anything."

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Circe laughed. "I'm not starting anything. I'm just going out to have a nice day at the park with my boyfriend. What, are you going to arrest me for that, too?"

El scoffed. "You are unbelievable. Who do you think you're fooling?"

"Unbelievable how?" she asked. "You can check my phone, Facebook, whatever. But I'm telling the truth."

"Yeah, you better be," he snapped. "Stay the hell out of our investigation. And stay the hell away from me."

"Aww, thanks! Hope you have a great day too," she said sarcastically, heading towards the elevator.

"Dan Lawson," Esther shouted suddenly.

"What?" Both detectives snapped back to attention.

"The boyfriend. His name was Dan Lawson. Lives somewhere in the projects," she explained.

El and Liv looked at each other. "We'll get right on it. Thank you," Olivia said graciously.

"No problem. Good luck," Esther said before quickly closing the door.

Olivia smiled. "Coffee at the 1-6 while we check out this Lawson kid?" she suggested.

"You know it." Elliot smirked and gave Liv a light kiss on the cheek. "And afterwards…"

"Why don't we just see where this goes first," Olivia insisted.

**CAMP OAK MOUNTAIN**

"CAAAASIDYYY!" Kaylee Beck hollered inside the cottage where the Counselors in Training, or older campers, stayed. "Cassidy Stabler! Is there a Cassidy Stabler in the house?"

"She's in the shower," Becky, a fifteen year old, said, not looking up from her copy of Seventeen.

"'Kay." Kaylee stomped over to the bathroom and banged on the door. "Cassidy Elle Stabler! Open this door on behalf of the police!"

Cassidy, wrapped in a towel, rolled her eyes and opened the door. "For a fellow niece of a cop, I'd expect better," she joked. "You gotta do it like this." She glared at Kaylee. "NYPD! Open up!"

Kaylee clapped. "Nice one! You sounded like a real cop."

"Hey, I am going to be an ADA someday," Cassidy reminded her. "So what's up, buttercup?"

"Mail time," she said, handing Cassidy an envelope. "No return address."

"Intriguing," Cassidy said, opening it and pulling out a rumpled sheet of notebook paper. Her face fell.

"What?" Kaylee asked.

"Read it."

_Hello Cassidy,_

_Are you surprised I found you? Shouldn't be. You're still so predictable, just like you were last fall. Funny how fast time flies! I bet you feel on top of the world right now. Don't get used to it. I'm not done with you yet. See you very soon._

_-D_

"What the hell?" Kaylee asked. "Cassidy, what happened? Who is this?"

She looked away.

"Cass, what's going on?" she demanded. "What happened last fall? You have to tell me."

"Nothing!" Cassidy insisted. "I'm fine."

"Sure?" Kaylee asked. "You would tell me if something was going on, right?"

"Totally," Cassidy lied. "But I'm fine. Everything's okay."

"Okay," she smiled. "I'm going to the beach. I guess I'll see you there?"

"Absolutely," Cassidy assured her. She patted the pocket with the letter. She wasn't going to let another perp get away. This time, she'd make sure justice was served.

And she'd do it her way.

* * *

**A/N: OH NO! O.o Who is D? What did Dan Lawson do? And why is Stuckey in Los Angeles after all? STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**

**xoxoxo**


	4. The Kids Are Not Alright

**A/N: FINALLY! Chapter 4! Sorry I haven't been on here much. I'm SOOO busy! Anyway, read review and enjoy 3**

* * *

**CAFÉ FRANCISCO**

**NEW YORK, NY**

"Let me see that ring," Liana Harris insisted. "Come on."

"Oh, it's nothing," Olivia Benson said humbly. "Really."

"Um, hell no. You and Elliot finally got together, despite the odds. This is a _huge _fucking deal," she reminded her friend.

"Fine." Olivia reached into her bag and pulled out a small velvet box. "Here it is."

"Oooh!" Liana squealed. "Put it on!"

Olivia slid it on.

"I love it," she gushed. "How come you weren't wearing it before? Don't want to jinx things? Don't worry. You two were born to be together."

"No, honestly, I'm trying to fly below the radar," Olivia admitted. "We had expected to get married earlier. But Kathy's drawing out the divorce. She's not giving El an easy time with this whole custody thing. It's terrible. But obviously, we can't get married until they get divorced. And anyway, IAB was not too pleased about the fact we were together."

"What did Agent Tucker have to say?"

"Basically that if our relationship interfered with our job in any way, we're gone."

"But your relationship helps your job," Liana insisted.

"Maybe. But you know Tucker." Olivia shrugged in acceptance. "Oh well. Truth be told, I'm just glad everything's back to normal finally. It's been a crazy year."

"Tell me about it. I'm glad we're hanging out again," Liana said. "You know, I'm sorry about what my brother did. I think he's a total assface for doing that."

Olivia had to chuckle. Sure, the past few years had been hell. The past few months especially. But Liana was an old friend-and it was hard to break those friendships. The last time they truly talked was in 2008, after their high school reunion **(A/N: Read my old stories The New Girl and High School Never Ends for the backstory-I wrote them when I was younger though, so they are hilarious)**. That hadn't gone so well, either. But why did she have to rehash the past?

"It's okay. I don't fault you for his mistakes," Olivia said sincerely. "You have no idea what it's like to talk to you again. I feel like this summer is a renewal for everyone."

Liana nodded in agreement. "I read _California Justice. _iJustine talks about that in one of the chapters. I loved that book."

"I just bought it. I saw your boyfriend there," Olivia noted. What was his name? Mike? Mark?

"Yeah. Mike Fitzgerald," she clarified. "I love my job. I've met so many great people."

"I can't believe you're actually working in a bank." Back in '08, Liana was a washed-up American Idol winner who was struggling to advance her singing career. She had talked about going to finance school, but Olivia never really took her seriously. But she had done it, and now, two years later, she seemed to be a smart, successful independent businesswoman. It was hard to believe how screwed up they once were. Almost as screwed up as the people in Caportane, Los Angeles, California. But not quite.

"You know? Me either. But it was the best decision ever," she said. "Seriously. Things couldn't be going better for me."

"Same," Olivia said in agreement. She realized it was true. She loved her fiancé, her job, her friends, everything. Who would've thought Olivia Benson would ever be truly happy?

Liana's phone beeped. "Shit. I've gotta get back. We have to do this again sometime, though." Liana tossed a ten-dollar bill on the table to cover her coffee. "Bye!"

"Definitely," she agreed. "Good luck!"

Olivia pulled out her own phone and dialed Elliot.

"Stabler," Elliot said. Just the sound of his voice put a smile on Olivia's face.

"Hey, El," Olivia said, grinning. "I was just thinking about you."

"When aren't you?"

"Good question. But you know what else I was thinking? We need a date. Like real couples. No, bonding over Munch's coffee doesn't count," Olivia insisted. The idea had just come to her. But as long as she was reconnecting with old friends, why not pretend to be a normal couple for once?

"And when would you suggest this date?" Elliot said, sighing. "I'm swamped in paperwork here, and not just because of work. Kathy's really put me through the ringer here."

Olivia's stomach sank, but she couldn't be discouraged. "That's exactly why we need to go out. Tonight at seven, you'll pick me up and we will have a nice dinner. Preferably in a restaurant with white tablecloths."

"You're not giving me much choice here." She could tell he was grinning on the other end. "Okay. I will be at your apartment at seven on the dot."

"That's what I thought." Liv smirked. "I'll see you tonight." She hung up, feeling as energetic as a teenager.

**THE GOTH HOUSE**

**CAPORTANE, CALIFORNIA**

"I know. They don't know a thing," Dale Stuckey was saying into the phone. "To them, I'm just an everyday advertising intern. No, not even the agent." He laughed. "I guess looking like a kid paid off, after all, huh?"

Cassandra stormed into the kitchen, feeling a surge of anger. Who was this little bitch that thought he could fuck up her life again? He was nothing to her. And she'd sure show him.

"Just make yourself at home," she snapped.

"Excuse me. I'll call you back." Dale quickly closed his phone and put it in his pocket. "What's your problem? I'm just discussing an account."

"I know exactly what you're doing." She put her hands on her hips, staring the boy down. "All I want to know is, who do you think you are, and what do you think you're doing."

Dale looked shocked at her outburst.

"We got your DNA in a rape kit," she continued. "Nice going." She thought of a line from the infamous "Bed Intruder Song."

_We got your T-Shirt, you done left fingerprints and all, you are so dumb! You are really dumb, fo' real!_

He quickly regained his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied. "But I'm just trying to climb the corporate ladder here. Maybe you should go back to your _movies._" He smirked. "Hey, why don't you go work with Dick Wolf in New York? I'm sure lots of paranoid people work on the SVU script."

She couldn't believe the nerve of this idiot.

"Listen. You're not fooling me."

"Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about. Until I'm actually arrested, I'm not guilty, remember?" Dale shrugged. He grabbed his briefcase from the kitchen island. "Have a nice day."

She shook her head in disbelief as he walked out the door. She couldn't believe this was really happening-and that her mother, an FBI agent, was allowing it. It disgusted her. So she did what she usually did when she was pissed.

"Hey, Juliette. Can you pick me up? We need a girls' night."

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AYOO! Gotta let go!" Cassidy Stabler, Kaylee Beck, Meghan Richards, and several other Oak Mountain counselors sang.

"We gon' light it up, like it's-HEY!" Cassidy grabbed her coffee from Kaylee. "Get your own Frappucino, biyatch!"

"Or what? You'll arrest me for burglary?" Kaylee taunted, taking a sip of Cassidy's drink.

"Maybe I will. You watch your back." Cassidy smirked. "I mean, in a few years, I'll be an SVU ADA and I'll be locking up bitches EEEVERYDAY." She ended up not getting into UC-Santa Cruz, which was her first choice for college. Her high school grades at Caportane High had been…mediocre, which was understandable considering her past. Since she had finished her senior year in Montana, she'd done much better, but not enough to save her GPA. But her friend Margaret "Marti" Giovanni's mother was on the dean of admissions at Montana State University, and had gotten her in there. It didn't bother Cassidy too much. Maybe she'd transfer in a few years. Or not. She finally had some stability in her life, and was quite happy in Montana. Still, her ultimate goal was to become a criminal prosecutor and defend justice for everyone.

"Future ADA Stabler's on the loose," Meghan added. "Watch out, perps."

"Exactly." Cassidy grinned and walked towards her cabin. "Come on, Kay. I've got to change."

Kaylee nodded and followed her.

"You doing okay?" she asked.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "You ask me that all the time. I'm fine. If I wasn't, you'd know it. Trust me." She sighed. "I can't say I'm overjoyed to get death threats in the mail. But hey, it's the price of fame. I've got to live with it."

"That didn't sound like your typical hater," Kaylee said. "He sounded like he had a personal agenda."

"You sound like someone from NCIS. A 'personal agenda?' Please. He's jealous and insecure, like every other perp out there." Cassidy tossed her blonde hair defiantly. "He wouldn't come two feet near me, knowing who my uncle is. And besides, it's not like I'm lurking in dark alleys. I'm always with a group of people, and combined we'd definitely kick his ass."

Her phone started ringing. It was Lizzie Stabler, her cousin. The spring, the Stablers had come out to Montana to visit her. She didn't talk to them all that often, but still tried to stay close with them. After all, they were her family.

"Lizzie! Hey!" Cassidy said. "Omigod, we have to hang out before I start school. I have so much to tell you. Camp is _amazing-"_

"Great. Look, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you this…" Lizzie lowered her voice. "But you know how Dad and the team are looking for that rapist? Dan Lawson?"

"Of course," she groaned. It had to be about a case. Was she stupid for thinking she could actually get away from it all?

"Well, they found another victim," she said. "She was found in Central Park last night. I think…I think you should come down here."

"New York?" she screeched. "No way. What do they need me for?"

"Maybe if you were around, they'd be able to catch him," Lizzie suggested.

"Because that worked so well in December." Cassidy rolled her eyes. "But you know what? Maybe I will come down. Just to show him that I'm not someone worth screwing around with."

"Whatever. I just think it's a good idea," Lizzie insisted. "I have to go. Bye."

Cassidy hung up, frustrated.

"What's going on?" Kaylee asked.

She sighed and smiled. "How does a little trip to New York sound?"

* * *

**A/N: Uh ohhh! Drama again...O.o What will happen next? Stay tuned for more ;) Peacee! **


	5. There Will Be Blood

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here and things heat up! O.o As always, read, enjoy and review :) xo**

**

* * *

1-6 Precinct**

"Tell us what happened," Detective Olivia Benson urged her witness. The witness was Ryan McDonald, your everyday hot dog vendor. He was setting up when he found the body of Erica Smith in the bushes of Central Park.

"Well." Ryan sighed. "I was just getting everything set up for the day. You know, middle of the summer, Central Park, we draw a huge crowd."

"Uh huh."

"But then, I don't know what it was, but something was up. I just felt the urge to turn around. So I did, and I see a fucking hand sticking out of the bushes!" He chuckled in disbelief. "I mean, come on. I saw the body, called 911."

"Thank you," Olivia said, nodding. "Did you see anyone suspicious earlier?"

"Detective, I get hundreds of customers today. Yeah, some of 'em are a bit sketchy, but I didn't see her get killed, if that's what you're wondering." Ryan shrugged.

"She was raped as well," the detective reminded him.

"I know. But I didn't see it go on," he said.

Olivia sighed. "Well, thanks for your help. You're free to go." She exited the interview room. "Well, that got us nowhere."

"Well, maybe this will help," Captain Cragen said. "A witness on Fifth Avenue saw our victim walking with a young man. He matched Lawson's description. The witness said she was clinging on to him and he had his arm around her protectively."

"I'm starting to notice a pattern here," Olivia said. It suddenly dawned on her. "This creep preys on the naïve. The helpless. He targets girls who are desperate to love and be loved. Then he turns on them." She shook her head.

"Wait, are you talking about Dan Lawson?" Elliot asked. "You think he's the Central Park rapist?"

Olivia nodded furiously. "Think about it, El. Jocelyn ran away from home. We don't know much about Erica, but she obviously had some sort of issue."

"Shit!" Elliot said, springing up from his seat.

"What?"

"If our perp is targeting girls in bad situations, what about Cassidy?"

"Well, she knew what he was doing. He could be afraid she'd turn him in."

"Do you think anything happened between them?"

"There's only one way to find out." Olivia picked up her cell phone.

_Hello, you've reached Cassidy Stabler. I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible! Peace!_

BEEP!

"Hey, Cassidy, it's Detective Benson. We have a few questions regarding the investigation we discussed earlier. Please call me as soon as you get this. It's extremely important. Thanks."

"Good morning, passengers on flight 8817 with service from Manchester, New Hampshire to John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York. At this point, we are beginning our descent into JFK. It's a beautiful summer day, with a temperature of eighty degrees, and not a cloud in sight. On behalf of United Airways, we thank you for choosing to fly with us."

Cassidy looked out the small porthole window of the plane. It was true, she was close to landing. Looking out, she saw the Long Island Sound, and further ahead, the airport she'd be landing in.

"You good?" Kaylee asked her.

"Well, aside from getting absolutely NO sleep last night and being worried I'm going to get killed, I'm just fantastic. I still can't believe we convinced Jim to let us go." Jim was the head director of Oak Mountain, and he was notoriously lax on camp rules. "I just hope we made the right choice."

"You know what? At the very least you'll get to know a new city," Kaylee reminded her.

"Yeah, and at the worst, I'll end up raped and killed in an alley like those other girls." Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Hmm, great odds there!"

"Stop being so _negative_," she insisted. "You know what I think is going to happen? As soon as you get there, they'll catch the perp. You'll testify at his trial, go on national TV, get commended for your bravery and dedication to the criminal justice system, and leave New York with tons of money and a million new friends."

"How exactly will testifying in court get me a million new friends?"

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "Come on. You get experimented on, all of a sudden iJustine of all people is your new best friend. Then you end up getting letters from victims all over the country. If you testified at a really high profile criminal's trial, think of how much more publicity you'd get!"

"I wouldn't testify to become popular," she insisted. "I'd do it for justice, you know. I'd do it for America."

"You know, this whole moral, democratic, 'God bless America' shit is really pissing me off," Kaylee snapped jokingly. "You're telling me you wouldn't want a bit of recognition for standing up against crime?"

Cassidy laughed, despite her growing nervousness. "Shut up, okay? As citizens, we're entitled to liberty. And those who take away that liberty deserve what the law has to offer."

"Listen to yourself!" She cracked up. "'I'm Cassidy Stabler and I want to protect people's liberty!'" Kaylee began humming the Star Spangled Banner.

"Omigod. _Stop!" _Cassidy giggled. The plane accelerated as they began to land.

"You need to be in one of those political commercials. I'm serious. We could have a whole business going."

Cassidy threw up her hands. "I give up. You need serious help." She felt a bump as the plane landed on the runway.

"Oh, look, we're here," Kaylee pointed out.

"On behalf of United Airlines, we welcome you to John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York. It is now safe to use mobile phones, but all other electronic devices must remain off until we arrive at the gate. We ask all passengers to remain seated during our taxi, and please allow those who have connecting flights to exit the aircraft first. As always, smoking is prohibited at all times. Again, thank you for flying with us and welcome to New York."

Cassidy powered on her iPhone. She had three new messages. One was from Nick. The other was from Meghan, one of her fellow counselors. The other was from Detective Olivia Benson. She listened to that one first.

"_Hey, Cassidy, it's Detective Benson. We have a few questions regarding the investigation we discussed earlier. Please call me as soon as you get this. It's extremely important. Thanks." _

She sighed and disconnected from voicemail.

_Good timing, Detective, _she thought.

**AVENUE OF THE AMERICAS**

**NEW YORK, NY**

Liana Harris was enjoying her afternoon walk when someone ran into her. Literally.

"Oh my God. I'm _sooo _sorry," a young woman apologized.

"It's fine," Liana muttered. She stood up and looked at the person. "Wait. Circe Beaker?"

Circe wrinkled her nose. "I know. You saw me on the news last winter."

Liana shook her head. "I mean I did see you on the news, but I work with your cousin, Becca," she explained.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought…" She shook her head. "I've been kind of distracted lately. My boyfriend and I have been having some problems."

"It's okay, like I said," Liana assured her. She felt bad for Circe. After all, after the whole Sealview incident, her and her family had been practically condemned for her little brother Lowell's "mistake." Liana didn't experiment on people, but still, Circe didn't seem _that _bad. "Who's your boyfriend."

"Josh. He's one of the producers of Law and Order," she explained.

"Really?" Liana was surprised. _Why would he date you? _ she thought. Of course, she would never say that.

"Yeah. But I feel like I never see him anymore. Things were good for a while, but lately he hasn't been returning my calls or texts. He hides his Facebook relationship status, and he never lets me come to the studio. Josh says it interferes with his creative mindset."

"Do you like him?"

"Oh, definitely." She smiled. "I'm sure he's just having some trouble at work or something. But, not only that, one of my best friends is going out with the lawyer who prosecuted me."

"ADA Cabot?" Liana asked.

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Of course," Liana sighed. She might as well tell her the full story. "Alex convicted my brother of rape and sexual assault. I'm sure you've heard of him: Lowell Harris."

"I know Lowell," Circe said. "We even went to camp together. I think I remember you."

Liana snapped her fingers. "Wait. Were you the redhead girl in the pink dress on the last day? I can't believe that was you!" she explained. "You look pretty much the same now. Except you wore glasses then and were a lot tanner."

"Yep," she said. "You got me. I have contacts now. And obviously, living in California helps with the whole perma-tan thing."

"That is too funny!" She turned around, making eye contact with a young man. He looked to be in his early twenties, late teens. The guy had dirty blonde hair and wore a hoodie and baggy jeans.

"I know right? So-"

"Shhh!" Liana snapped. He looked like that perp, Dan Lawson, that Olivia was telling her about earlier. "Hold on." She dialed Olivia's cell.

"_You've reached Detective Olivia Benson of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. If this is an emergency, hang up immediately and dial 911. Otherwise, leave a message and I will return your call when I am available." _

BEEP!

"Liv, it's Liana," she said breathlessly. "I think I found your perp." Then she hung up.

"What was that about?" Circe asked. The guy was back to staring at them. Liana took her iPhone and snapped a few pictures of him.

"Just walk away and don't look at that guy. Trust me," she insisted.

Circe gasped. "Is he the Central Park rapist? I heard about that this morning!"

"Shhh. Just keep walking," Liana ordered. As they walked down the road, she looked behind her one last time.

Dan was still looking right at her.

* * *

**A/N: WELL OBVIOUSLY WE HAVE A RAPIST IN CENTRAL PARK...hide yo kids, hide yo wife and hide yo husband, cuz they rapin' ERRRBODY out here :D Oh, internet memes :) Anyway...hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for chapter 6 :)  
**


	6. Bad News Dale

**A/N: Here's Chapter 6! I just realized...it was a year ago when I started Justice Never Rests :') Where did the time go? Anyway, please read, review and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Camp Oak Mountain**

**New Hampshire  
**

"What do you mean, she's gone? Where'd she go?" Nick King paced the office of the camp. That morning, he had heard from a counselor Cassidy had left for New York. And she didn't even say goodbye.

Jim Heath, the camp director, shrugged. "She came in here yesterday and said she needed a few days off to deal with a family emergency. What was I supposed to do?"

"So you just let her leave?"

"This is a summer camp, not a jail," Jim reminded Nick.

Nick sighed, checking his phone for the millionth time. Where was she? She hadn't answered any of his calls, texts or Facebook posts. She had gone MIA. He was naturally protective of the people he loved, and ever since he learned she wasn't Justine Cabot (her temporary alias after running away last year) but was actually an abuse victim from California who had run away and whose uncle was a cop, he had become even more worrisome.

"I know. I know," Nick repeated. "I just don't know what to do. I thought she was fine, but over the past few days she's been acting funny. Plus she's been getting all these weird letters."

"Let me tell you something about girls," Jim said, sighing. "Girls are confusing. They have crazy mood swings and are full of drama. Consider this a test. If you really love Cassidy, you'll accept her for who she is. And if she really loves you, she'll be open with you about what's going on. Take it from me, kid. It's a wild ride!" He chuckled.

Nick rolled his eyes. Jim's advice wasn't exactly helpful. "So you're saying I should just do nothing when she might be in trouble again?"

"What I'm saying is, take a breather. Listen to music; go to the beach or something. Stop overthinking things. Her phone probably died or something. Point is, the more you worry about her, the more she'll resent you. Just give it a break and chances are, she'll be alright."

"Okay. You're right." He threw his hands up. Maybe Jim was right. Maybe he just needed to chill out a bit.

After all, what was the worst that could happen?

**Caportane Police Station**

**Caportane, California**

"Did you hear about the case our friends back east are dealing with?" Sam Andrews asked her partner, Ajay Loner. "There's this guy who goes around raping girls."

"What a surprise." Ajay rolled his eyes and ate another bite of his Caesar salad. For a few months, he was appointed the temporary captain of the Caportane bureau of the LAPD. After Captain Julia Millfield had taken over, he had become a little-okay, a lot-bitter about getting demoted. He almost missed the old Caportane, even though barely anything got accomplished and criminals ran around free.

"No, that's not all. He has it out for that girl Cassidy. You remember, Stabler's niece? Beaker's victim?"

"Cassidy Stabler?" Ajay said, nearly choking. "I thought she moved to Utah or something."

"Montana. And apparently she's in New York, trying to help catch the perp," Sam finished.

"What happened to Cassidy?" Ophelia Nigmos suddenly asked.

"Whoa!" Ajay laughed. "Way to pop out of nowhere."

"Sorry." She shrugged. She hadn't talked to Cassidy in ages. They used to be pretty close. Ophelia was a grade behind Cassidy at Caportane High, and they lived in the same neighborhood. But after she had ran away (for the first time, back in November) they lost touch. Ophelia had meant to talk to her again after the Caportane Trials stuff went down, but Cassidy left again before she got the chance.

"I don't know the full story," Sam admitted. "But I heard some perp in New York's targeting her. I don't know why, you'd have to ask Detective Benson or something."

"That's terrible," Ophelia said. "I hope she's alright."

"He wouldn't come close to her," Ajay said definitively. "Detective Stabler's a badass. I mean, if I was a criminal and I saw him, I'd turn myself in in a heartbeat."

"Circe Beaker didn't," Ophelia reminded him. "Remember? She even tried to blame it on that alien crap, which was all a scam anyway."

"Ugh. Hate her," Sam interjected. She was close with the former LAPD detective Jessica Garrett. Back in high school, Jessica and Circe had a huge fight over some guy. It had been twenty years, but Sam hadn't forgotten.

"And she's not even a real threat. Sure, last year she had this whole slutty mad scientist thing going, but, come on. Circe and Detective Stabler? That wouldn't end well for her."

"Yeah, but now Cassidy's famous, and if something happened to her, it would be a big deal," Ajay pointed out.

"That shouldn't matter," Ophelia snapped. "Crime is crime, no matter who the victim is."

"I know. But that's why we're not criminals," Sam insisted.

A buzzing noise interrupted them.

"I'll get it!" Detective Dani Beck shouted from the other side of the "bullpen," the main area of the precinct. She walked over to the main entrance and opened the door.

"I need to talk to a detective," Cassandra Goth insisted, walking into the station. She took a moment to admire the new look, but then remembered why she was here.

"Cass!" Detective Andy Torres shouted. He was the father of Martin, Cassandra's boyfriend. "How's everything."

Cassandra bit her lip. "Not good. Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Andy said, standing up. "What's up?"

She was sure to keep her voice low. "One of the suspects you're investigating is now working with my dad," she said slowly. "Dale Stuckey has completely wormed his way into our lives and nobody will listen to me."

"Stuckey? The suspect in the rape case last week?"

Cassandra nodded.

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's probably at my place. He's practically squatting there," Cassandra snapped.

Andy sighed. "Okay. Let's go see what's up." The two of them headed for the door.

"Why is Stuckey hanging around the Goths?" Ophelia wondered out loud.

"Beats me." Ajay and Sam looked at each other.

"Welcome to Caportane," they said in unison.

**1-6 Precinct**

"The unit has no comment at this time," Olivia Benson informed the perky reporter who was curious about the recent rape cases.

"If girls in the city are being victimized, the public has a right to know," she insisted, shoving the microphone in the detective's face.

"She said, no comment. Back off," Elliot Stabler interjected, shoving the reporter away. "You good, Liv?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. It's been a madhouse around here." She looked around at the bustling precinct.

"When isn't it?" He leaned closer to her. "Last night was amazing. Don't let work get to you."

Olivia shuddered at his voice. Even though they were officially a couple (except for the fact IAB and Kathy had to be kept in the dark about it), they hadn't spent much time together. Still, they were determined to make their relationship work. Olivia had waited for so long to finally be together. She wasn't going to risk screwing up yet another relationship.

"Hey! Liv!" Olivia heard. It was Fin Tutuola, one of her fellow detectives. "You have a visitor."

"Liv! Did you get my message?" Liana Harris asked.

"Not yet. Why?" Olivia asked.

"I saw him. That Lawson guy? I was on my way back from work and he was lurking around," she explained.

"She got pictures," Circe Beaker added.

Elliot spun around. "What the hell do you want?" he demanded.

"She was with me when we saw the suspect," Liana quickly explained.

"I told you to stay out of my investigation," Elliot snapped. "Is that too complicated to understand?"

"I didn't do anything!" she said pleadingly. "I saw him walking down the street. No big deal."

Cragen walked over to the group. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Her," Elliot said, shoving Circe.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, jumping back. "God!"

"Elliot!" Olivia snapped at him.

"Look, I just want you to see the pictures of the guy," Liana said. "You never know."

"You should write him up," Circe insisted.

"HEY!" Detective John Munch shouted. "Children, please. Playtime's over. Now, what happened?"

Liana took a deep breath. "Well, I was walking down the street when this strange-looking guy caught my eye. I looked at him and he looked exactly like the Central Park rape suspect."

"What was he doing?" Olivia asked.

"Just walking down the street as well. But he seemed to be in a hurry. I have pictures."

Olivia looked at Elliot. "We'll take a look," she said. "Anything else?"

"That was it. He wasn't with anyone else," Liana said.

"Thanks. We'll take it from here," Cragen said, nodding. "You're both free to go. Benson, Stabler, my office."

The detectives followed him.

"What the hell is your problem, Elliot?" Cragen snapped. "You can't go around assaulting people."

"You're accusing _me _of assault? Where were you last winter?" Elliot asked.

"Of course I know what went on last year. But Beaker's not a suspect anymore. If she wants to give us information, she has every right to do so."

"Are you seriously defending her after everything she did?"

"After everything she supposedly did," the captain corrected him. "You're forgetting the rules. Everyone's innocent until proven guilty. I'm not denying she did anything. But you can't let your emotions run your life, Stabler. I've told you that a million times."

Elliot sighed. "Cassidy almost died. If that's not evidence, I don't know what is."

"Cassidy's an adult now, Elliot, and she's fine. If she has a problem with Circe, she can deal with her on her own."

Elliot sighed and looked from Cragen to Olivia.

"Is something bothering you?" the captain asked.

"You know how hard this whole divorce thing is," he said.

"Besides that, I mean."

"I think Cassidy might have been involved with Lawson," he admitted.

"Involved how?" Cragen asked.

"I don't know for sure. But I think he might have…" Elliot shook his head. "Whatever. It's probably just a coincidence."

"Why don't you talk to her? She's in town," Olivia pointed out.

"That's a good idea." He reached for his phone and dialed Cassidy's cell.

"Hey, it's Elliot. We'd like to talk to you here at the precinct, so if you could stop by as soon as possible, that'd be great. Thanks."

**The Goth House  
**

**Caportane, California  
**

"I'm so glad I've gotten to know you," Dale Stuckey gushed.

"Me too!" Bella Goth agreed. "I hope you've enjoyed working for my husband."

Dale nodded. "Yes, he's great," he said. "I don't think your daughter likes me all that much though."

Bella sighed. "Cassandra tends to be skeptical with new people. She's always been a little moody, and the past few years have been hard on her. Give it time. She's just finding some stability," she explained.

"Yeah. You're right," he said. "I'm just grateful you guys have been so welcoming. I really feel at home here."

That struck Bella as odd. As an FBI agent, she had a strong intuition, and this Dale guy was way too clingy. He was interning in advertising, not house-sitting. But he was over at the Goth's at every opportunity, and even ate dinner with them on occasion. It was bizarre: he was an employee, not a family member.

"Well, um, that's good," she said, gulping.

"Want something to drink?"

"Sure, that would be nice," Bella said, smiling. Dale disappeared into the kitchen.

"Is anybody home?" a deep voice said at the door.

Bella got up and walked to the foyer.

"Detective Andy Torres. LAPD Special Victims Unit," Andy introduced himself.

"How may I help you?"

"We're conducting an investigation on Dale Stuckey," Andy said. "Your daughter told us he has been here quite often. Right, Cassandra?"

Cassandra nodded, appearing at his side.

"What's this about?" Bella asked, narrowing her eyes.

Dale walked out of the kitchen, holding two glasses of water.

"Sir, we'd like to ask you a few questions," Andy said.

Dale looked nervous. He looked down.

"Hey, what's in that bag of yours?" Cassandra asked, pointing to Dale's signature messenger bag.

Andy looked at the bag, then up at Dale. "May I take a look?" Without waiting for a response, he grabbed the bag and opened it up.

"Cassandra, what's going on?" Bella whispered nervously. "I know Dale's a bit eccentric, honey, but you really don't have to be suspicious of everyone. Just because he's a little odd doesn't make him a…"

"Oh, look," Andy snapped. "Date-rape drugs. And this." He waved Dale's Droid phone in the air. "'I might get with Bella today. Even if I get caught, I'll surely have something to brag about. LOL.' I'd say that's incriminating. Put your hands behind your back," he ordered, spinning Dale around. "Dale Stuckey, you're under arrest for conspiracy to rape and the planned assault of a federal officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the state."

Bella looked at her daughter in shock. "Oh my God," she said.

Cassandra shrugged, looking at Dale. "I tried to warn you."

"I'm so sorry," Bella said. "Really. I should have listened. I should have been smarter than that."

"It's okay, Mom," Cassandra insisted. "It's not your fault. Thank God we got him."

"Tell me about it." She looked at the door, where Andy was leading Dale to his cruiser.


	7. Deception

**A/N: Here is Chapter 7! :D The plot thickens...read and review!**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas!**

**

* * *

**

**People v. Dale Stuckey**

**Trial Part 43**

**Caportane, California**

Almost a year ago, Cassandra Goth had been sitting in the exact spot she was at that moment. She never thought she'd end up back there, back in court, again, but somehow she was.

Bella sighed and patted Cassandra on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, looking ahead at the witness stand where Detective Torres was testifying.

"And how did you discover the defendant was stalking the Goths?" Dale's lawyer asked.

"Cassandra Goth told me," the detective answered.

"The same Cassandra Goth involved in the Caportane Trials last year?"

"Yes," Detective Torres confirmed.

"So I take it she thinks the aliens did it, right?" Dale's lawyer raised an eyebrow. "Or it was all a big government conspiracy?"

"Objection!" ADA Peter Morales shouted, standing up angrily.

"Ms. Winters," the judge snapped, addressing Dale's lawyer. "Where are you going with this?"

She sighed. "No further questions. Detective Torres, you may step down."

Bella sighed again. "This is ridiculous," she muttered under her breath. "Some idiot ropes me into a scam and I get blamed for it."

"The people call Cassandra Goth to the stand," ADA Morales announced. Cassandra stood up and walked to the front of the courtroom. She stepped up into the witness stand and placed her hand on the Bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the judge asked.

Cassandra swallowed and nodded. "I do, Your Honor."

"You may be seated."

"Ms. Goth, when did you first meet the defendant?" ADA Morales asked.

"He came over to my house on June 15th," she explained. "He was having coffee."

"And at that time, was Mr. Stuckey working for your father?"

"That's what he said," Cassandra confirmed. "He was interning at my dad's advertising firm."

"So he was an employee. If that's true, how come he was spending so much time over at your house, trying to connect with your family?"

"I honestly don't know," Cassandra said, shrugging. "I thought it was weird right from the start."

"Did you know he was under investigation for rape at that time?" Peter asked.

"No. Not until I told my boyfriend."

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Martin Torres. He's Detective Torres's son, and he told me about the investigation."

"The people rest." Peter walked back to his seat.

Cassandra looked up, noticing Dale glaring at her, shaking his head in disbelief.

In silent response, she smirked back, as if to say, _You won't get away with anything when I'm around. _

**Starbucks**

**West 86th Street**

**New York, New York**

"There he is," Detective Stabler whispered. He pointed at the counter. The infamous Daniel Lawson was working there, wearing a regulation green apron and all. The two detectives crouched next to the front door.

"That'll be three-fifty, miss," Dan was saying. "Say, you live around here? I think I've seen you before."

"Oh...yeah, actually," the female customer said shyly. "I'm Nicole."

"Dan," he introduced himself. Behind Nicole, a line of impatient customers sighed in frustration.

"Hey, buddy, flit on your break," a man shouted. "I'd like my coffee today."

"Listen, Nicole, I hope this doesn't sound presumptuous, but if you'd like to go out for a drink sometime..."

Detective Benson rolled her eyes. Damn, he was smooth. She nodded at her partner, their signal to enter.

"Sorry, guys, this barista's gonna be off duty for a long time," Detective Stabler snapped, pulling out his badge. The customers gasped and started whispering. Olivia stormed behind the counter.

"Hey, lady, this area's for customers only,' Dan snapped. "Wait in line like everyone else.

"We're with the police." Olivia flashed her badge. "Benson, Special Victims Unit. Daniel Lawson, you're under arrest for the kidnapping, rape and murder of Jocelyn Sanders and Erica Smith. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"What's going on?" Nicole demanded.

"Your friend here's coming with us," Elliot explained as Olivia dragged Dan out to their sedan.

"This is bullshit," Dan snapped. Olivia ignored him and shoved him into the backseat.

"Thank God you guys caught him!" Cassidy Stabler exclaimed. "I mean, people like him should be banned from society." She high-fived Kaylee, her friend.

Elliot Stabler looked at his niece. Honestly, she didn't look all that different from when he last saw her in January. She still had her signature blonde hair. She was dressed a little more casually in frayed jean shorts and an Oak Mountain T-Shirt. Her wrists were also covered in friendship bracelets. She just seemed more confident-like she was going to do what she wanted no matter what anyone else said. Still, Elliot could tell something was bothering her.

"Where is he?" Kaylee asked. Kaylee looked pretty familiar herself.

"Booking and processing," Elliot responded.

"I'm so glad to be in New York," Cassidy gushed. "Camp's great and all, but New York's just, I don't know, magical. It's so amazing. We went shopping earlier."

"You sure your boss doesn't mind you coming here?"

"No! Not at all!" she insisted. "Jim's awesome. You'd like him."

"Where are you taking me?" a male voice demanded from across the 1-6 precinct.

"Interrogation," an officer answered.

"Hell no! I want a lawyer," the handcuffed guy yelled.

"Your lawyer's on his way."

Cassidy practically jumped when she saw the familiar young man. He too didn't look much different from when she has last seen Daniel Lawson, almost a year ago.

"Hey, it's Cassidy Stabler!" Dan shouted mockingly. "Couldn't stay away from me, could you? None of them can."

"Don't talk to my family like that," Elliot yelled.

"Aww, how cute. Little Cassidy gets her uncle to defend her. What's the matter, Blondie? Can't fight your own battles?"

"I mean it, Lawson. Keep your damn mouth shut."

"That's the best you've got? I'd expect better from the big, bad, Special Victims Unit." Dan smirked. Elliot seethed, ready to punch that loser in his stupid, smug face.

"Alright, pal, let's go," the officer said, dragging him away.

"What an asshole," Cassidy snapped loudly. "I bet he thinks he's so fucking hilarious and clever. Well, the only place that'll get him is jail. Just like the rest of them."

"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked.

"What I mean is, criminals never think they'll get caught because they're just too damn stupid. So they keep looking for more victims, meanwhile digging themselves into a deep hole they'll never get out of until the law finally catches up to them."

"Look, are you okay?" Kaylee asked softly. I know you're trying to be all tough about this guy, but I can tell he's gotten to you. And that note was seriously messed up."

"What note?" Elliot demanded.

Cassidy sighed. "A few days ago, I got a letter from some guy. I guess it was Lawson, because basically it said 'you'll never find me, bitch.' Stuff like that."

"Show it to him," Kaylee urged. Cassidy rolled her eyes and handed Elliot a piece of paper. He read it over.

"Cassidy, tell me the truth," Elliot insisted. "Did something happen with Lawson?"

She sighed.

"You can tell us the truth," Kaylee added.

"Yeah, actually," she said quietly. "Something kind of did happen. With Lawson."

"What?" Kaylee exclaimed.

"Let her talk!" Elliot snapped.

"It happened in late November last year. I had seen Dan around town before. He hung around at my old school-Caportane High-a lot. He said he was a sports reporter or something. Anyway, one day, I was doing a project for a class called American Law and Citizenship and saw your name somewhere, Elliot. I went to the library and found out your were a cop. Let me tell you, once I found out I'd been lied to and exploited my whole life, I was so mad. I confronted Circe about it and ended up running away. I just walked out of her house. And then I ran into Lawson on the road. He noticed I looked lost and offered me a ride. I didn't know what else to do, so I said yes." She took a deep breath. "We ended up in a park somewhere in Brentwood and talked for a while. Then he started hitting on me. I thought it was bizarre. He wouldn't leave me alone and I didn't know what to do in that situation." She raised her voice angrily. "He completely forced himself on me and raped me. Then he just drove off, leaving me in a fucking park in a town I'd never been to before!"

Kaylee gasped. Elliot swore.

"I ended up staying in the apartment of someone I knew from school until I heard you were in town. That's when i went to the Caportane precinct to find you."

"Why didn't you tell me about Lawson last year?" Elliot asked.

"I was completely terrified," Cassidy reminded him. "I thought if Circe went to jail I could just leave and never have to deal with any of them anymore. But clearly, nothing ever goes as planned."

"I am so sorry," Elliot e said. "If I had any idea what happened..." He couldn't believe it. Here he was, a detective. A father. A fiance. A protector. Yet the people he loved the most were still getting hurt. First Liv with Harris, then Kathleen with her bipolar disorder and Dickie with his issues. And now Cassidy with Beaker and Lawson.

"It's really not your fault," Cassidy insisted. "It's not anyone's fault except Lawson's. And we're going to get him.

Kaylee nodded fiercely in agreement. "That dumbass is going down."

Cassidy grinned, despite the situation. "He's going to wish he was never born."

**Caportane, California**

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Robert Hansen asked.

The jury forewoman, a sweet-looking woman in her sixties, nodded. "In the case of the people v. Dale Stuckey, we find the defendant guilty on all charges."

Cassandra Goth remembered the relief she felt the previous year when Don Lothario and Dina Caliente, two murderers who wanted to kill Bella, her mom, were convicted. Don and Dina were probably the worst people on the face of the earth. Dale wasn't nearly as intimidating (what was up with all these perps' names beginning with D, though? Seriously?) but she felt the same relief. She stood up and stretched her legs.

"Again, I feel terrible that we didn't listen to you," Mortimer, Cassandra's father, insisted.

"Stop blaming yourself," Cassandra said. "You didn't do anything. It's okay. It's over. He's convicted."

"Thankfully." Mortimer sighed. "We don't need people like him around. Lesson learned: never let an employee in your house."

Cassandra turned on her Droid phone and scrolled through her Facebook news feed. It seemed like everyone was at the beach. Maybe Cassandra would join her friends later. She always loved the beach, where the water was warm, the sun was shining, and the people were carefree and happy.

One particular post caught her attention. It was a post from Cassidy Stabler, whom she had met last year at the courthouse. They had seen each other around school before, but it seemed that crime brought people together. The post featured a mug shot of an attractive but creepy young man with a caption.

_"This is Daniel Lawson. He was arrested by the NYPD Special Victims Unit earlier for raping and murdering two young girls. Lawson and other perpetrators like him MUST be convicted and we need to fight back against people like him! Stand up for JUSTICE and convict this guy!" _

Most of the comments on the post were supportive ("You go, girl!" "Cassidy's back, bitches!" "Stabler-1, Perps-0" "GET HIM!") and some were humorous ("Hide yo' kids, hide yo' wife!" "Bet he'll love jail."). But overall, they were all on Cassidy's side, or, as she'd say, the side of justice.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Cassidy Stabler?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh, of course," Cassandra's mom said. "That poor girl. I love Circe like a sister, but nobody deserves to go through that."

"Right. Well, she's back."

"Back from where?" Mortimer asked.

"She disappeared for a while. She's working at a summer camp with her boyfriend, but now she's trying to get this rapist, Lawson, convicted," Cassandra explained.

"I read about that case online!" Bella exclaimed. "I can't believe Cassidy's involved in another crime. That girl never gets a break. Is she in the city?"

She checked her phone. "New York? Yeah."

"We should go see her, then."

"Mom-"

"Oh, it'll be fun," Bella insisted. "I haven't been to the Big Apple since '08. It'll be an adventure!"

"Alright," Cassandra sighed. "You're right. We'll have fun."

Hey, it's always an adventure with the SVU involved.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Poor Cassidy :'( But at least Stuckey's convicted again! What will happen next time? Look out for CH8 :) **


	8. The Social Networks

**A/N: Here you go, Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy! :) As usual, I own nothing. **

**

* * *

MACY'S **

**NEW YORK CITY**

"None of these work," Cassidy Stabler snapped angrily, flipping through the racks of suits in the "Contemporary Career" department, whatever that meant. "They all say 'Cubicle Slave.'"

"What about this one?" Kaylee asked, holding up a pinstriped pantsuit.

"That's cute," Cassidy noted. "Is it intimidating enough, though?"

"You're intimidating by default. You're Cassidy Stabler. Look, admitting what happened only makes you stronger. You're the same person you were before, just..." Someone across the store caught Kaylee's attention. "Omigod," Kaylee said. "Go. Go. Go."

"What?" Cassidy asked as Kaylee led her to the cash register. "What is it?"

"Circe Beak-whore's here," she snapped.

"Really?"

Across the floor, Circe and her friend were looking at dresses. "Ugh. Seriously?" Cassidy said, exasperated. "I honestly think she implanted a chip in me at some point. And that dress is gonna make her look like a high-priced call girl."

"She basically is a high-priced call girl," Kaylee snorted. "She turns thirty six in August," Cassidy snickered. "I can't wait until she gets her first gray hair." She paid for the suit. "I hope this fits."

"It's gonna fit. We can always return it."

"Yeah, you're right." Cassidy's phone played the "Law and Order" theme song, her ringtone.

"Cassidy Stabler," she answered. "Oh, hey."

"Who is it?" Kaylee asked.

"Jon Stewart? Is he the guy who makes fun of all those politicians?" Cassidy asked. "Cool. Really? Tonight? Awesome! I'll be there at 5:30."

"What's up?"

Cassidy turned to Kaylee. "I'm going on Jon Stewart!"

"I love him! He's hilarious. Are you getting a tour there or something?"

"No! I'm getting interviewed! Someone must have told him I was in the city!"

"Are you sure it's not a hoax?" Kaylee asked.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "They gave me the address of a real studio, Kay. But you're coming with me anyway!"

"This is great!" she exclaimed. "Let's go try on that suit!"

Cassidy grabbed her bag. "Ready when you are."

"No offense, Circe, but I don't see how buying a new dress is going to make Josh passionate about you," Allison Eames, one of Circe Beaker's best friends, said.

"Well, think about it," Circe insisted. "When we first started seeing each other, we were in L.A. And when I lived there, I wore dresses and skirts all the time. So by dressing like I did there, maybe he'll see me as I used to be."

"Um..." Allie sighed. "It can't hurt." She always wondered how Circe could be so smart, and yet so illogical when it came to guys. It was clear he was cheating on her. Why didn't they just break up already? And why would she want to be seen as she used to be when everyone hated who she used to be? Of course, Allie was happily engaged to a wonderful man

"It could work, right?" Circe asked doubtfully. "I mean, if it has a small chance of helping things, why not just go for it?" Never mind that the last time she had said that, she ended up in court for felony assault.

"Right," Allie said.

Circe's phone rang. "See? It's Josh!" she insisted. "Hey, you! Wait, what? When do you leave?" She listened. "Tonight? When were you planning on telling me?" she snapped. "Well, can we at least go to dinner before? Oh, okay. Well, call me once you get to England."

Allie rolled her eyes at the "Sex and the City-" like scenario.

"Josh is going to England," Circe said. "He just called to say goodbye."

"That's terrible," Allie said sympathetically.

"It's okay. Everyone has to travel for work at some point."

"If you say so," she said doubtingly. Things definitely weren't okay.

**NBC STUDIOS**

"Live from New York City, you're watching the Daily Show with Jon Stewart!" the announcer said.

Jon waved to the camera. "Good afternoon, guys. We're going to kick things off with a special guest. She went from Los Angeles, California, to a Montana ski resort, to a camp in New Hampshire, and now she's here in the big apple! The one, the only, Cassidy Stabler!"

Cassidy walked on set, smiling. However, inside her thoughts, it was a bona fide civil war.

_What are you doing? You were going to lay low and not make waves,_ one part of her thought frantically.

_Oh, come on. How many other victims go on national TV? _the other part of her thought. _Nobody ever got anywhere off in the woods of New Hampshire._

Cassidy shook her head. _Get a grip, Stabler, _she chastised herself. She waved to the camera and sat next to the TV personality.

"Nice to meet you, Cassidy," Jon said.

"You too!" she gushed, swallowing the lump in her throat. "You know, when I got the call from your studio, I didn't believe you. I almost brought armed guards with me!"

The audience laughed. "Well, I'm glad you didn't," he said. "This has been a busy year for you!"

"No kidding! I mean, I've lived in a total of three states in less than a year."

"Now, let me ask you this. Why'd you move to Montana when you first ran away?" Jon asked.

"Well," Cassidy started. "I was hanging out outside the courtroom and started talking to Justine, who you all probably know as iJustine. She told me my brother...well, he's not really my brother..."

"You have a brother?" he interrupted.

"Well, not exactly. See, Peter's mother died and so Circe Beaker 'adopted' him too." She put finger quotes around the word "adopted."

"So Circe was basically collecting foster kids to experiment on?"

"Yeah, pretty much." The audience laughed. "Good ole Dr. B. I don't get it. If you're that bored, why can't you just knit or something?"

Circe couldn't believe what she was seeing. Someone had texted her, telling her to "TURN ON UR TV RIGHT NOW!" How the hell was Cassidy Stabler on a major national show?

_"If you're that bored, why can't you just knit or something?"_ she was saying.

"What is her problem?" Circe wondered out loud, looking at the streaming video on her phone.

"Hmm?" Allie Eames asked, leaning over.

"Cassidy Stabler's on TV," Circe snapped. "Listen! This is ridiculous!" Cassidy was saying something about voting.

"Well, it's not like she's saying anything that's not true," Allie pointed out gently.

"Still! This crosses the line," Circe insisted. "What, turning me in and suing me wasn't enough? She has to humiliate me like this, too?"

Allie sighed. She hated when Circe got like this. Couldn't she just be mature and accept the fact she made a mistake? "Well, there's not much we can do. It's live."

"Come on. We're going to the precinct. Somehow, I doubt Uncle El knows about this."

"I agree completely," Jon said, nodding. "And she had the nerve to vote. I'm a liberal, but how dare you vote knowing you're taking away someone else's rights!"

"Seriously. So about the whole Montana thing, that kid Peter was there, and Justine apparently knew him from some seminar she went to. So she helped me get there, and I got a job, registered at the high school, and just sort of...blended in," Cassidy explained. "So thank god for iJ!"

"And the next few months were relatively uneventful?"

"Well, until this other guy, this idiot, came around."

"Who's the idiot? You know how much I love making fun of idiots." The audience laughed again.

"Oh, boy, are you in for a treat," Cassidy laughed. "If you thought Beaker was bad, you'll love Dan Lawson." Saying his name aloud felt weird. She had thought of him as "the creep" or "THAT guy." But being live gave her a burst of confidence. Why hold back? She had nothing to lose. "I met him in November '09. Right before Beaker got arrested. Let's just say he took advantage of me."

The mood turned serious. "I'm so sorry," Jon said.

"This summer, he somehow tracked me down and sent me this creepy letter. At the same time, he was doing the same thing to girls in Manhattan. Only a couple of them ended up dead. He was the Central Park rapist you probably heard about." He nodded. "But he didn't think my uncle was a cop. And he's currently enjoying the hospitality of Rikers Island Correctional Facility." Cassidy giggled. "Shut. Down."

"You're not bothered by any of this?"

She sighed. "You know, of course I am. There's no doubt I've been through a lot. But I can't back down! I can't hide in a corner! I have to tell people so this doesn't happen again!" The audience cheered.

"Wow. Sounds like you've changed a lot," he observed.

"Oh, definitely!" Cassidy agreed, nodding. "I am so done with putting up with perps. This should just serve as a warning to all you criminals out there: you're gonna get caught. We're not letting you get away with what you're doing! I know my rights! I shouldn't have to be the one running away. In fact, I'd just turn myself in right now, if I were you." The audience cheered some more.

"You tell them!" Jon said, giving her a high-five.

Cassidy took a deep breath. She had to go out with a bang. She looked at the camera and spoke slowly and deliberately. "Any perpetrator who wants to come near me will be very, very, sorry."

Daniel Lawson, free on bail, shut off his TV, slamming the remote down angrily. He had enough of Little Stabler acting all high and mighty, like she was a fucking president or something. The slut had been asking for it, walking around Los Angeles at night. Who did she think she was? She couldn't have weighed more than a hundred pounds. Cassidy couldn't even deal with that Beaker bitch. She couldn't come back after eight months and pretend to be this tough girl. Please.

He smiled evilly. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her again. He would put her in her place. He made a mistake, letting her go the first time. This time, she'd be the sorry one.

**MANHATTAN FAMILY COURT**

"Based on my assessment, it appears Mrs. Stabler is more fit to care for the Stablers' five kids. I am hereby awarding Mrs. Stabler primary custody, and granting Detective Stabler custody on weekends." The judge banged his gavel.

Elliot sighed and pulled out his buzzing phone.

**You have (1) new text message from Kathryn Beaker!**

Katy Beaker was a tough family lawyer from Boston. She had helped the SVU solve the Caportane Trials last year. Unfortunately, Elliot immediately disliked her, due to the fact she was the sister of the infamous Circe Beaker. But El wasn't so harsh anymore. Kathryn was actually very nice, and she didn't have a choice who she was related to her.

The text read: _"Hey, Elliot! How'd it go with Kathy?"_

Elliot typed a response.

_"Not good. I got weekend custody & have to pay alimony. She has the house. Suggestions?"_

_"Oh no! :( I'll look up the NYC statutes & let you know. Good luck." _

Elliot stood up and walked towards the door in defeat. Why was Kathy getting everything? She had practically forced him to marry her, and begged him to take her back. He had been the one to file for divorce.

"Elliot!" Olivia Benson rushed towards him.

"Liv!" He hugged her. "It's been such a terrible day. Kathy-"

"I need to talk to you about Cassidy," she said urgently.

"What happened to her?"

"She was just on TV. The Daily Show with Jon Stewart," Olivia explained. "I thought she was at the precinct. We can't have her doing this when Lawson's out!"

"Shit," Elliot groaned. "As if things couldn't get any worse. I told her to lay low. We have to find her."

"I'll go to the studio," Olivia said. "Go to the precinct and see if she's there."

**1-6 PRECINCT**

Eight months ago, Elliot had walked into the LAPD Caportane Precinct with a feeling of dread. That was the day Dina Caliente, Don Lothario, Olive Specter, and Circe Beaker were all arrested. Well, Specter dropped dead-but that was another story altogether.

This time, he had the same feeling of dread. Only instead of walking into a creepily deserted station, the 1-6 was mobbed.

"We have a right to know what's going on here!" an angry woman was saying. "Our daughters could be next! Why the hell is this man out on the streets?"

"Exactly! We live down the street from this creep!" a man shouted. "Cassidy was right, why should we have to run away from them? We're law abiding citizens!"

Even that vlogger iJustine was there, in the center of the crowd. "Cassidy didn't do anything to anybody," she insisted. "Neither did those other girls! She's not the one we should blame!"

"Excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen, please calm down," Cragen ordered. "We will be happy to answer all your questions if you'd please take a seat and quiet down."

"Do you know what's going on?" a female voice demanded.

"Circe, don't," another woman insisted.

Elliot turned around.

"Your _niece _is spreading lies about me on national TV. I don't think that's legal," Circe insisted.

"You again? Jesus Christ! What did I tell you?" Elliot yelled. "I ought to arrest you for trespassing."

"I told you this was a bad idea," her friend said with a low whistle.

"I've been trying so hard to turn my life around! And now this! She can't do this! Cassidy is trying to ruin my life."

"Awww, let me play you a song on the world's smallest violin," Justine snapped, suddenly appearing. "According to the first amendment, she can say whatever she wants."

Elliot took a deep breath. He really didn't have the energy to deal with this crap. "I'm not saying what she said was right. But she, legally, can say it."

"She said I _collected _foster kids and basically called me an idiot."

Justine snickered. "Nice."

Circe rolled her eyes. "I mean, what if my boss sees that?"

"Anyone who would hire you obviously knew what you did," Elliot insisted. "Don't worry, this isn't gonna change their minds. Believe me."

"Did _you _put her up to this?" she accused.

"Um, no. Actually, she's supposed to be here, trying to avoid Lawson. Somehow, she left without us noticing."

"Don't you hate how she does that?" Circe asked. "She just disappears!"

"Cassidy's going to do what she wants to do," Justine insisted. "And if you try to stop her, she'll do it anyway. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Maybe," Elliot said doubtfully. "But there's no telling what Lawson will do now."

"Detective Stabler!" Morales, their computer tech, shouted. "There's a problem."

"What a surprise," he muttered. "What's up?"

"Lawson had to wear a monitoring bracelet as part of his bail."

"And?"

"It's gone. Somehow, he took it off." Morales sighed. "Lawson's in the wind."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm...talk about history repeating itself! Let's hope Cassidy ends up okay...read and review! xo**


	9. How to Succeed in Crime: The Reprise

**A/N: Wow, I got this up faster than expected! This chapter is named after the chapter in "Justice Never Rests" (if you haven't read it...read it NOW!), because of the paralleling events in both chapters. Anyway...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**1-6 PRECINCT**

"What were you thinking?" ADA Alex Cabot shouted at Cassidy Stabler. "We all warned you about this guy! Last time I checked, laying low did not mean threatening perps on TV!"

"I know," Cassidy insisted, looking away.

"Alex, don't yell at her," Elliot insisted. She ignored him. "Do you have any idea what kind of danger you've put yourself in?"

"Believe me, I know." She thought of last winter. "I mean-"

"Alright, enough," Elliot snapped. "This isn't solving anything. We just have to find a way to fix this."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Cassidy said. "I just couldn't risk another perp going free."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Hello? Last winter?" Cassidy snapped. "You promised Circe would get convicted. _'Oh, don't worry, she's going to jail for sure.'_ Good one. I never had anyone I could rely on. I had to protect myself my whole life. So excuse me for not trusting you guys to do your jobs."

"There are never any guarantees," Alex reminded her. "We have to follow the fifth and sixth amendments."

"What, so criminals get more rights than me?" she demanded. "That's not why our country was founded! Our Founding Fathers were in the same position I was in! To a greater extent, but it was the same thing. The people they were supposed to trust hurt them the most. And that's why we have laws here, to _protect _us from that!"She looked around "I need to make sure Lawson goes to jail. And if I have to put myself on the frontlines to expose him for who he is, then so be it."

Elliot and Alex glanced at each other. "Look, I know things didn't go well last year," Elliot said calmly. "But this case is different. We're in New York."

"Why is it so fucking different?" Cassidy demanded. "Why does everyone talk about 'New York justice' and 'California justice?'" She thought of the Five For Fighting song again. "This is the United States we're talking about. A cute, smart girl from California and a creepy stalker living in a bad neighborhood deserve the same punishment for their crimes. It's all the same, no matter what the zip code is."

"That's what we'd like to think. Unfortunately, people out west think differently than here."

"I know," Cassidy snorted.

"There, crime isn't taken as seriously. A little money goes a long way. As long as you're good looking, rich and tan, you can get away with just about anything. Thank God we got there when we did," Elliot reminded her. "Here, things are different. You commit a crime, if there's evidence against you, you'll go to jail. The law is the law. And unlike that Detective Garrett," he said, referring to the corrupt cop from L.A that sent Cassidy undercover last year, "we do our jobs. You don't have to put yourself in danger. We know how to keep victims safe. Nobody even has to know what happened to you."

"Maybe that's the thing," Cassidy insisted. "Maybe I don't want to keep quiet anymore. I saw on Law and Order: SVU that increasing awareness will help prevent crime."

Elliot sighed. Cassidy was a bit too much like himself sometimes. "Well, maybe you're right. But you should wait 'til after Lawson's convicted before you take pot shots at him on TV, okay?"

Cassidy smiled. "Deal." Her iPhone played the "doink doink" sound from Law and Order.

"I've got a message," she announced. Elliot had to chuckle. She really was a riot. No wonder everyone liked her so much.

**_(1) New Text Message!_**

**_From: _**_Cassandra Goth_

_**To: **Cassidy Stabler_

_Hey Cass! Guess where I am?_

_xo, (the other) Cass_

Cassidy tapped "reply."

_France? LOL_

_No silly! NEW YORKKK! :D We decided to take a surprise vacation. Where r u?_

_Kind of busy now. Will chat later. Can't wait to see you :)_

She tucked her phone back into her pocket. "Hey, I'm going to go back to the hotel and get my stuff packed up. After the trial tomorrow, I'm going right back to camp," Cassidy explained. "Me and Kaylee will come back later."

Elliot thought for a minute. He could stop her, but as Justine said, she'd probably just go anyway. And then she'd be angry, which was never good. "Alright. But keep your phone on, and if anyone gives you trouble, you let me know."

"Will do," she promised. "See you later!"

Soon after she left, a new face appeared in the 1-6.

"Where's Cassidy?" Nicholas King, who had just flown in from New Hampshire, demanded.

"Who are you?" Elliot asked.

"Nick King. I'm her _boyfriend,_" he said. "She disappeared, and the next thing I knew, she was on the Daily Show talking about how some scumbag 'took advantage of her.'"

"Okay, okay. She just left, actually."

"Why would you let her do that?" Nick snapped. "Didn't you hear about Lawson?"

"What about him?"

"He's on the run. He could be anywhere!" Nick yelled. "And you know he's gonna try and find Cassidy."

Elliot felt his heart sink. This was worse than he thought. He immediately dialed Cassidy's sell.

"Voicemail," he announced. Damn! Where was she? "Cassidy, we need you back at the 1-6, stat. Lawson's on the run, and I'm serious, this guy is not messing around."

"What can we do?" Nick asked. "I mean, we can't just let him get away!"

Elliot thought quickly and began barking orders around the precinct. "Avery, track all of Lawson's movements before he took the tracker bracelet off. See if you can find a pattern," he said to Winona Avery, a mousy Computer Crimes detective. She nodded.

"Briscoe, Green, go to Lawson's most visited places. Talk to people there and see if anyone knows where he could be." Detectives Briscoe and Green, two Homicide detectives, quickly headed for the door.

"What about Cassidy?" Nick asked, trailing behind El.

"Munch, Fin, grab a couple of officers and see if you can track Cassidy down," he ordered.

"Yes, sir." Fin rolled his eyes. He and Elliot never really got along. Still, he complied.

"She's not going to like this," Elliot sighed. "But we have to keep her safe."

Nick thought of the first rule in the Oak Mountain staff handbook: Safety never takes a vacation.

_Cassidy, please be safe, _he prayed. He almost lost her once. He couldn't go through that again.

**CNN Headquarters**

**Room 662**

"_When there's someone strange in your neighborhood, who are you gonna call? The Special Victims Unit, of course,_" Nate Benson typed. It was three PM on July 3rd, and his article was due the next day. Luckily, he had a chance to expose the Lawson case.

_What to write? _he thought anxiously. He didn't have any inspiration for once. Usually he could whip out something snarky, but not today.

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice said. "Can I come in?"

Nate looked up from his Mac. "Hey, Circe! Long time, no talk."

"No kidding!" Circe walked into his office and sat down across from him.

"Hold on. Damn, I cannot think today," Nate swore.

Circe looked at the screen. "Hmm. How about, '_Dan Lawson, the latest perp to be investigated by the infamous squad, has escaped the wrath of the criminal justice system once again. But rest assured, the SVU always finds their man-or woman. The exception being Circe Beaker, of course, who is actually not a criminal, but a gorgeous and intelligent young woman who is sad that the squad has no respect for advancements in the medical field.'" _

"Ha!" Nate laughed. "That would be perfect, if I wanted to get fired again."

"Oh, that Tom Wolinski," Circe said, remembering Nate's old (slightly insane) hardcore Republican editor.

"He had a 'Don't Tread on Me' flag in his office," Nate recalled with a snort. "Oh, boy. Have we had interesting times."

"No kidding. How's the ADA?"

"Busy," Nate sighed. "Even more than me. Speaking of busy, shouldn't you be at work? You know, advancing the medical field?"

"It's a Friday." Circe rolled her eyes. "I have Fridays and Saturdays off. You'd know that if you bothered to talk to me once in a while."

"Sorry. This has literally been the most busy summer yet. In Caportane, they at least understand the philosophy of 'work hard, play hard.' Here, it's 'work hard, work harder, get wasted and pass out on someone's couch." Circe giggled.

"So anyway...yeah, I don't think it'll work out with Alex," Nate admitted.

"Me either," Circe said.

"I think you and Alex were destined for failure from the start," Nate joked. "First of all, I highly doubt you have a bi side and second, it would be awfully hard to get with the person who prosecuted you."

"Nate! You creep!" she exclaimed. "I was talking about Josh, my boyfriend. He just took off for England yesterday, and it's been going downhill since June. He just doesn't get me," she sighed. "Whatever. Nobody does."

"Hey, don't say that," Nate said seriously. "I mean, I get you. I might know more about you than I'd like, but I definitely get you." They both laughed uneasily.

"I miss you," she admitted. "You're probably the only guy I know that's not an asshole. Seriously, every other guy I've been with has treated me horribly. And I was a total bitch to you. I guess what goes around, comes around."

They were silent. Nate couldn't really deny it. But it was interesting to hear her admission.

"I treated everyone badly," she continued. "Cassidy was right. I should have just turned myself in. Everyone would have been better off without me around."

"Okay, don't say that," Nate said. "I mean, think of all the good times back in L.A."

Circe tried to think of something. "Um...yeah," she said awkwardly.

"Well, regardless, things are gonna be okay," Nate insisted.

"They can't get much worse." She laughed.

"Hey, do you want to grab a drink or something?" Nate asked suddenly. "I'm not getting anything done, and my office isn't really a hangout space."

Circe raised an eyebrow. "What about Alex?"

"Like I said, her and I aren't long for the world," Nate reminded her. "Come on."

**HILTON HOTEL**

"Kay, I just need to check my email," Cassidy said. "I'll meet you downstairs, alright?"

Kaylee nodded. "You okay?"

"Yes. I think I can handle checking my email." She laughed.

Kaylee laughed nervously. "Alright. See you."

Cassidy didn't bother shutting the door. She had to leave it open for checkout anyway.

"Hey, Stabler," a voice shouted. Cassidy looked up in shock.

"So you think I'm an idiot, huh?" Dan Lawson snapped. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get out of here," Cassidy said calmly. Instead, he slammed the door closed.

"I said, leave. Now." Her voice was beginning to shake.

"You're a funny one, you know that?" He moved closer to her. "I'm getting what I should have gotten last year."

"Stop!" she shouted as he tried to pin her against the wall.

"That's what they all said."

Cassidy looked around and grabbed the table lamp. Relying on her instincts, she slamemd it down on his head.

"You fucking bitch!" he shouted. Cassidy made a break for the door, but Dan grabbed her first. "You're gonna regret that."

"I said, get off me!" she shouted. "Help!"

He tried to take off her shirt. "I bet _Nick _never gave it to you like this before."

Hearing Dan insult her boyfriend sent a wave of anger through her. She brought her knee up to his crotch sharply.

"Dammit!" he swore, falling to the floor. She kicked him again, just as the police broke down the door.

Standing there were Detectives Munch and Fin, as well as a few officers and hotel security.

"He tried to rape me," Cassidy insisted. "Arrest him."

"Let's go, pal. Get up," one of the officers ordered. He pulled Dan up despite the fact he was writhing in pain, and cuffed him. "Daniel Lawson, you're under arrest for violating the terms of your bail, evading justice, and the attempted rape of Cassidy Stabler. You have the right to remain silent..."

Cassidy leaned in to him. "I'll see you in court tomorrow," she promised threateningly. "What do they say? Oh yeah, who's the bitch now?"

* * *

**A/N: Go Cassidy! Talk about a blast from the past. Dan is going to get his ass kicked in court, so stay tuned! Don't forget to review. **


	10. Independence Day Part 1

**A/N: Here is Part 1 of Chapter 10! I split it up so it is easier to read. Lawson finally goes on trial :O Read and review, and enjoy! **

**

* * *

July 4th, 2010 **

**1-6 Precinct**

"We need to talk." Nicholas King trailed after his girlfriend, Cassidy Stabler. "I gave you twelve hours."

"Nick, enough," she snapped, running her fingers through her blonde hair. "I just slept on a crappy bunk bed and need to get ready for court. I need at least two more."

"We spent the whole summer on crappy bunk beds," Nick reminded her. "You owe me an explanation."

"I don't owe anyone anything," Cassidy insisted. "You have to tell me what's going on! I thought we were supposed to trust each other," he said. "Why do you tell Jon Stewart the truth before me?"

Cassidy sighed and looked him in the eyes. "Let's save the emotional blackmail until after breakfast, okay?" He was shocked at her harsh response. "I'm tired and pissed. Please."

Nick remembered Jim's advice not to come on too strong. Maybe he was right. "Okay. But we are gonna talk!"

"Yes, sir." Cassidy kissed him on the cheek. "Chill out, okay? I'm the one who should be freaking out." She headed towards the precinct shower. "And I'm not, so that means you aren't allowed to either."

Nick rolled his eyes. Sometimes girls were so confusing.

_**WITH LAWSON BEHIND BARS, THE CITY BREATHES A SIGH OF RELIEF **_

_By Nate Benson_

_When there's someone strange in your neighborhood, who are you gonna call? The Special Victims Unit, of course. For the past few weeks, the infamous police squad has been investigating a man known informally as the "Central Park rapist" and formally as Daniel Lawson. After evading the law numerous times, fate and justice finally caught up to him after he tried to rape Cassidy Stabler in her hotel room. _

_Yes, I'm referring to that Cassidy Stabler, the one who ran away after her foster mother, Circe Beaker, allegedly experimented on her. Really, people? Seriously? How many times does that girl have to be victimized before we can agree that the terrorists have won? Not to mention she is the niece of Detective Elliot Stabler, from the NYPD SVU. It seems this perp has no logic or class, but what more would we expect? _

_Today, he is being tried for a laundry list of offenses. With nine witnesses testifying for the prosecution, including Cassidy Stabler herself, the outcome does not look good for Lawson. Cassidy Stabler herself is fighting back against injustice. She appeared on "The Daily Show With Jon Stewart," and definitely did not mince words in her verbal attacks on Lawson, Beaker, and others. "Any perp who comes near me will be very, very sorry," she warned potential perps. Hey, if I what she's been through, I'd be a little mad myself. _

_Still, despite the fact Cassidy's trials have earned her international support, she remains humble and insists she isn't looking for fame, she just wants to defend the Constitutional rights citizens are entitled to and prevent crime, like the Founding Fathers did exactly two hundred and thirty four years to this date. And while she bears no physical resemblance to John Hancock or Thomas Jefferson, if they were here today, they'd undoubtedly be proud of the modern Daughter of Liberty. _

_So, on that note, happy Fourth of July, and God bless America._

"I like it," Circe Beaker said, nodding at the CNN printout. "But wait. You're not calling me a terrorist, are you?"

Nate Benson laughed. "No. But the more crime we have here, the more easily terrorists can attack us, because we'll be vulnerable on the inside."

"You sound like Cassidy." She rolled her eyes. "The 'Daughter of Liberty.' More like the daughter of a deadbeat and a drug-addicted prostitute."

"Someone's jealous," Nate observed.

"I am not jealous," Circe insisted. "No. Not one bit. But all this stuff about the Revolutionary War and Constitution is so random!"

"It _is _the Fourth of July," he reminded her.

"Excuse me for not worshipping some dead old white guys that wore tights."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not about dead old white guys, Circe. It's about-whatever." Trying to win an argument with Circe was like hitting your head against a brick wall. It wasn't productive, wasted time and you ended up worse off afterwards." Are you going to the Lawson trial today?"

"I don't think so." She sighed. "I mean, Cassidy's going to be there, her friends are, and so are Benson and Stabler. I think it's best to stay away from that whole crowd."

"Oh, come on. I'm going," he said. "I'm covering it. I always love a good criminal trial. It's better than watching Law and Order."

"I hate courtrooms, I hate trials, and I hate Law and Order."

"_Riiight_. And yet you've been arrested three times, been in court five times, and you're dating the producer of Law and Order."

"Fine. I'll go," she snapped. "God. You know me way too well."

"Someone's got to look out for you," Nate muttered.

**Manhattan Supreme Court **

**Courtyard**

"Okay. You were scared. I get it. But why would you just leave like that? You had me. You had Kaylee. Everyone would have been supportive. You didn't have to be so drastic," Nick insisted.

Cassidy sighed. "I know. I'm sorry." Why was she the one getting interrogated all of a sudden? "Look, you have to understand. The whole reason we met was because I was being drastic. Remember?"

"Of course," he muttered.

"I'm used to dealing with things myself," she reminded him. "It was easier for me to keep doing that."

"Okay. I get it." He ran his hands through his hair. "This is just pretty shocking. But I hear what you're saying. Just...now that it's all out in the open, let's be honest from now on."

"I'll start," Kaylee Beck volunteered.

"What?" Cassidy laughed. She felt like she was finally cheering up again. "Where did you come from?"

"I borrowed your purple headband to use in the Cabin 8 lip synch," she confessed. "I'm sorry."

Cassidy pretended to look mad. "Oh, no you di-in't!" she joked. "You're under arrest for theft!"

"You'll never catch me alive!" Kaylee laughed.

"You guys did a great job, by the way." Kaylee's cabin had lip synch to the song "What Dreams Are Made Of" from the "Lizzie McGuire Movie." It was cheesy, yes, but it had been a blast.

_"I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to lo-ove, this is what dreams are made of!"_ Cassidy and Kaylee sung.

Nick cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt the Cassidy and Kaylee Musical, but I think it's time to go." He pointed at the group of people clad in suits streaming into the courthouse.

"Right," Cassidy said, snapping her fingers. "Let's do this!"

"Cassidy!" a group of female voices shouted. "Cassidy Stabler!"

Cassidy turned around.

"We got here just in time!" Cassandra Goth exclaimed. She stood with her parents, her friend Juliette Capp, and Justine Ezarik, also known as "iJustine."

"Oh my God!" Cassidy shouted. "You all came! Thank you! This week has been crazy."

"No kidding," Justine said. "So much for being scared of the press! You kicked ass, girl."

Cassidy giggled. "Thanks!"

"I'm having a bit of nostalgia here," Cassandra said. She looked a lot better than she had last year. Her black hair was cropped into a cute bob, and she was dressed like she imagined a Brooklyn hipster to be dressed. Cassandra looked great. "Remember the good old days?"

"I can't believe how fast the time has flown," Cassidy said.

"You look amazing," Cassandra gushed. "You look like a real lawyer."

"Like 'Legally Blonde,'" Juliette added. "I love your hair."

"Thanks!"

"Seriously, though, we have so much to catch up on!" Cassandra insisted. "I mean, what the hell is up with this Lawson guy? What is his deal?"

Cassidy tilted her head towards the courthouse door. "You're about to find out. Let's go!"

Kaylee started humming "What Dreams Are Made Of" again.

_Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of!_

_Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of!_

_I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love, this is what dreams are made of!_

Confidently, Cassidy pushed the doors open and strode into the courthouse, her friends not far behind. She didn't have to run away anymore. She was ready.

Bring. It. On.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Everyone made up, for now :) Of course, things won't stay calm for long. Don't forget to review, and Part 2 will be coming soon!**


	11. Independence Day Part 2

**A/N: Here is Part 2 of "Independence Day!" I will not be uploading any more chapters as I am going on vacation this week, but as always please read, review and enjoy! Love you all :) **

**

* * *

**

**Manhattan Supreme Court**

**People v. Daniel Lawson**

**Trial Part 65**

"All rise!" the bailiff shouted. "Case number three-one-eight-oh-nine, people of the state of New York v. Daniel Lawson! Charges are two counts of kidnapping, two counts of murder in the second degree, three counts of rape in the second degree, evading justice, violating bail, and attempted rape. Judge Elizabeth Donnelly is presiding. You may be seated."

The courtroom full of people sat back down as the tough judge took her place at her bench. She banged her gavel.

"The people may make their opening statements," she said.

The District Attorney, Jack McCoy, stood up and faced the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen, in my years working in the criminal justice system, I have faced some awful people. I have dealt with the worst of humanity. And I can honestly say, this is one of the most horrific cases I have ever seen." He paused. "This case is particularly sensitive. Not only did Mr. Lawson allegedly rape and murder two innocent girls, he tried to harm a young woman who is related to one of our detectives." The courtroom murmured and turned to face Cassidy.

Cassidy bit her lip as everyone looked at her. Kaylee nudged her.

"_Hey now, hey now," _she mouthed. "_This is what dreams are made of!"_

Cassidy smiled and looked forward again.

"Might I also remind you of the date," Jack continued. "It is the Fourth of July. Two hundred years ago, our Founding Fathers envisioned a land where everyone could be free and have the opportunity to succeed. Where they would be free from persecution and oppression. Lawson's victims never got that chance, and they never will. What do you want this country to be? Do we want people like him out on the streets? Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I hope you not only think of the particular victims in this case. Please think of your country and the freedoms you enjoy." He looked around before taking his seat.

"Are you okay?" Nate Benson whispered to Circe Beaker. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Like I said, I hate court." She looked at the other side of the courtroom, where Cassidy and her friends were sitting. She wondered if she should leave, or would that call too much attention to herself.

"Mr. McCoy has made some great points," Dan Lawson's defender, John Boucher, said. "Today is in fact Independence Day. However, what the prosecution hopes to do is deprive my client of his independence. I can tell they already think he is guilty. What's so free about that? Jurors, before the American Revolution, the government could arrest anyone at any time. There is a time and place for the criminal justice system. However, this is neither the time nor place. My client would not harm a woman. If you truly support freedom, you will acquit Mr. Lawson and end government tyranny."

"The People may call their first witness to the stand," Judge Donnelly said.

Jack McCoy stood again. "The People call Ryan McDonald to the stand."

Ryan McDonald was the hot dog vendor who found Erica, one of Lawson's victims, dead in the bushes. He walked to the stand.

Nick patted Cassidy's hand. She looked over at him and smiled.  
The trial had begun.

**1 Hour Later**

"So far, so good," Elliot Stabler said, shrugging. "We've got good evidence against Lawson."

"I didn't realize how aggressive the defense attorneys were," Kaylee Beck said. "Wow! Not that his case is anything but BS, of course."

"That's their job," Elliot reminded her.

"I'll be right back," Cassidy announced. "I'm getting coffee. Anyone want anything?"

"Get me a muffin," Kaylee insisted. "Blueberry!"

"Awesome! Be right back." Cassidy quickly walked towards the exit. The air in there was getting stuffy. Pushing the doors open, she walked towards the sidewalk.

"Excuse me," she snapped. Just what she needed: Circe, blocking her path. "Do you mind?"

Circe turned around. "Sorry," she said, backing away nervously. "Um, have a good one."

"Thanks," Cassidy said cooly. She pushed past her.

"Hey," she called.

"_What?_" Cassidy demanded.

"I, um, I saw you on TV."

"Awesome."

"I really think he's gonna go to jail."

"What are you even doing here?"

She shook her head, looking off to the side. "I don't know. Nate convinced me to come. I knew it was a bad idea."

Cassidy sighed. Maybe she should try and be a little nicer. Being angry never did any good. "So what did you think? About the interview?"

"It was impressive," Circe admitted. "All that Declaration of Independence stuff was a little irrelevant, though."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. Why did she even bother? "You heard McCoy's statement," she said. "Justice is the reason we have this country."

"You do realize you only got the interview because of your uncle, right?" Circe pointed out. "I mean, let's be realistic. How many other victims go on the Daily Show? It's not like foster kids really-"

"Seriously?" Cassidy snapped. "You really want to go there?" She scoffed. "There are two types of perps. The kind who are too dumb to know they're breaking the law, and the kind that just don't care who they hurt. And those are the worst kind."

"That's not fair," Circe insisted. "I mean, I did what I had to do. I had to trick those FBI agents so they'd leave all of us alone!"

"Really!" Cassidy threw her hands up. "So you're saying you didn't experiment on me to make a profit. You didn't violate the Constitution and the medical code of California. It was all to stay safe."

She sighed. "Look, the state cut my funding. It takes at least five years to get approved for a clinical trial, if you're lucky. Everything's so regulated, at the end of the day you're lucky if you have anything accomplished. And if something goes wrong, the FDA shuts you down and pulls whatever grant you manage to get."

"Aww, boo hoo," Cassidy snapped. "Poor you. All those dumb laws holding you back. Who cares about the Constitution? Psh, what rights? In fact, why don't we just abolish the government altogether? It's not like it matters!"

"Okay, I should have worded that better."

"No, I think you need to keep your mouth shut," she said. "You think you're screwed up because everyone hates you, but everyone hates you because you're screwed up. At least with people like Lowell Harris, you know what to expect. But I trusted you." She looked at Circe. "I'm lucky to be alive. And so are you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You're lucky it wasn't you in Sealview instead of Detective Benson. People care about criminals even less than foster kids. You go in jail and they forget about you. You know what? If it was you in Sealview, you wouldn't have made it out of there alive. And that's the truth." She turned around and walked away, feeling freer than ever.

_I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love, this is what dreams are made of!_

**Back in court…**

"The people call Cassidy Stabler to the stand," Jack McCoy announced. She was the final witness testifying against Lawson. She figured they'd saved the best for last.

"Go get 'em," Kaylee whispered. Cassidy winked and stood up. Without looking at Lawson, she walked up to the witness stand and placed her hand on the Bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the bailiff asked.

"I do," Cassidy said confidently.

"You may be seated."

Cassidy took a deep breath and looked out at her group of friends.

_You can do this, _she told herself.

"Ms. Stabler, how long had you known the defendant before he sexually assaulted you?" Jack asked her.

"A few weeks," Cassidy answered calmly.

"How did you meet him?"

"He was hanging around my old school-Caportane High-for a while. He said he was a sports reporter…I don't fully remember."

"Were you living with Dr. Circe Beaker at that time?"

"Yes," Cassidy said.

"What exactly happened the night he sexually assaulted you?"

Dan caught her eye. He glared at her.

"Me and Circe had gotten into a fight. That was when I ran away last winter. He happened to pulled up near my street and wanted to drive around a bit. I said yes. And you can guess what happened after that." She rolled her eyes.

"I can imagine it was a terrible ordeal," Jack said.

"At that point in time, my main focus was just to turn Beaker in. I didn't have much time to think about it, which I guess was good. But it was definitely not an easy thing."

"And he tried to attack you again?"

"Yes. Just yesterday, in fact. He tried to rape me in my hotel room," she said, her voice beginning to shake.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said. "One more question. Did you ever have contact with any of Lawson's other victims?"

"Yes. Jocelyn Sanders wrote to me asking for help after she said her boyfriend was abusing her. The boyfriend was determined to be Lawson."

"Allegedly determined," Jack corrected. "Thank you, Ms. Stabler." He sat down, and Attorney Boucher took his place.

"Ms. Stabler, you're a smart girl. If a victim wrote to you, why would you try to help her personally instead of going to the police?"

Cassidy groaned internally. Come on. "She had written to me personally," Cassidy reminded him. "I was just trying to be supportive."

"How many, um, fan letters do you get?"

"I've gotten a lot. At least fifty a week, from all across the country."

Boucher smirked. "So you're quite the social butterfly, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't call myself that," Cassidy laughed.

He nodded. "Sure. Now I understand you moved to Montana last winter?"

"I did," Cassidy confirmed.

"And you've been living and working at a ski resort?"

"Yes. Big Sky," she explained. "If you buy a season pass this summer, they're half off!"

"Cute," he snapped. "You have your own apartment; you're preparing for college; you're working at a camp this summer with your friends and boyfriend."

"Yes, sir."

"It seems like you're living the life. You definitely don't seem like your average rape victim."

Cassidy raised an eyebrow but didn't respond.

"In fact, I'm forced to question whether you were raped at all."

Cassidy frowned. "Oh, really?"

"Your foster mother, Dr. Beaker, allegedly tested various drugs on you, correct?" John questioned.

"Well, yes…"

"You still experienced some of the side effects of those medications even months after this occurred," he reminded her. "I can only imagine the state of mind you were in at the time Lawson allegedly raped you."

Chatter burst out among the courtroom.

"Wow," Cassidy snapped. "Excuse me?"

"Objection!" Jack McCoy shouted, standing up.

Judge Donnelly banged her gavel. "Mr. Boucher, what are you asking?"

"I'm saying that Ms. Stabler isn't competent to accuse my client of rape," he said.

"You're out of order," the judge snapped. "Sustained."

"I did it, okay?" Dan Lawson shouted, standing up.

"Mr. Lawson, sit down!" Judge Donnelly ordered.

"I admit it. I raped Cassidy. Did those other girls, too. And I killed two of them," Dan said, staring straight at Cassidy. "Girls like you are begging for it. I can see it right away." He smirked. "So yeah, I did all of what you said. You can arrest me now. Happy?"

Elliot Stabler stood up and punched Lawson in the nose. The entire courtroom began talking.

Cassidy sat there in shock. Was Lawson actually confessing?

"Everyone sit down!"

"What Dreams Are Made Of" popped into her head once again.

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When I see you smiling, I go, oh oh oh  
I would never want to miss this, 'cause in my heart I know what this is…_

_Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of!  
Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of!  
I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love, this is what dreams are made of!_

"You are pathetic," Cassidy announced, glaring at Dan. Everyone in the courtroom looked at her. "You think I'm begging for it? You're the one who raped me. You can't even get laid without forcing someone."

Kaylee grinned and gave her the thumbs up.

"Ms. Stabler-" the judge began.

"Yeah, some things have happened to me," she continued. "But I'm not going to stop living my life. Just because I choose to be happy doesn't mean I wasn't affected by it. And, just so you know, Mr. Boucher…"

The defense attorney looked up at her angrily.

"You have no right to say that to me. Whether a girl is drunk, sober, wasted, high, young, old, _anything, _rape is rape. When it happens, you know." She looked around. "It's like I said on TV. This country was founded because the people demanded liberty and justice. Well, that's what I'm doing. God Bless America!" She stepped down from the stand and walked back over to her seat.

"You are the fucking _shit," _Kaylee insisted. "For real. You are a true badass."

"It's how I roll," Cassidy said with a shrug. She felt energized and invigorated. She had beaten Lawson .

"I'm ordering the defendant be taken into custody prior to his sentencing," Judge Donnelly announced. "The jury is dismissed with a thanks for their time."

"That wasn't a confession!" Boucher protested. "That's not admissible!"

The judge banged her gavel. "I am allowing Lawson's statement to be used as a legal confession. In the case of the people v. Daniel Lawson, we're hereby adjourned. I wish you all a wonderful holiday." She banged her gavel, and everyone applauded.

"All in favor of us moving on and finally getting back to normal, say 'aye,'" Cassidy announced, sighing. She flung her blazer over her shoulder, revealing a pink button-up blouse.

"Aye," Nick, Kaylee, Cassandra, Juliette, and Justine all said.

"Well, you did what you wanted," Juliette pointed out. "Lawson's convicted."

"Oh, yeah, liberty and justice, yeah!" Kaylee shouted, imitating DJ Pauly D from "Jersey Shore." Everyone laughed.

"I can't wait to go back to Oak Mountain," Cassidy sighed. "We are going to have some interesting tales to tell."

"It's gonna be sweet!" Nick agreed, holding Cassidy's hand.

"Ms. Stabler!" A man in a suit ran up to Cassidy. "This came for you."

"Here we go again," she groaned, looking at the envelope.

"Read it," Kaylee urged. "Who's it from?"

Cassidy stared in shock. Could it be true, or was it all a hoax? This kind of stuff didn't happen in real life. Not even hers.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked.

"It's from…" Cassidy took a deep breath. "President Barack Obama."

**Riverside Apartments**

**Room 322B**

"Home, sweet, home." Elliot dumped his bags on the floor of Olivia Benson's apartment. "At last." He embraced her gently.

"It's been a long time coming, but it's worth it." Olivia handed Elliot a glass of wine. "I propose a toast. To Cassidy, to justice, and to America." They clinked glasses.

"I'm glad things worked out how they did," Elliot admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "This case has taught me everything happens for a reason."

"Very true," Olivia agreed.

"And the more you try to fight it, the worse off you'll be." Elliot looked out the living room window. "So I'm going to actually try to be more reasonable, believe it or not."

"Really?" Olivia smirked. "You, reasonable? Come on." She kissed him softly.

"I can be reasonable," he protested.

"I'll take your word for it." Liv laughed. They both looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set.

"Liv, I want to show you something."

"Hmm?"

"This." Elliot pulled her into a hug, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was everything they had ever dreamed of.

And as they kissed, fireworks erupted in the summer night sky.

_I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love, this is what dreams are made of!_

* * *

**A/N: Yay! All's well that ends well...but it's not over yet! Stay tuned for the next chapter of this story, coming soon :) **


	12. All Quiet on the Eastern Front

**A/N: Here is the second-to-last chapter of The Young and the Restless. The series is almost over, but not quite yet, so stay tuned! Also the California Justice "prequel" will be up in a few weeks or so. Until then, keep reading and reviewing :) **

**

* * *

**_Dear Cassidy,_

_This letter may come as a surprise to you. I understand you have had a very busy summer. However, after hearing all that has happened to you, I felt compelled to reach out to you personally. As the leader of our great country, I take personal freedoms and liberties very seriously. What has happened to you in the past is unacceptable. Illegal experimentation is reminiscent of a period in history we as Americans shall never forget and must strive to learn from. In addition, rape is one of the most disrespectful actions a person could commit. While the enforcers of the law have made great strides in eradicating crime, obviously we still have a long way to go. We are moving towards an age of equality and justice for all, and everyone's effort is needed to reach this great place. _

_That being said, I commend you for your bravery over the past few months. High school is hard enough without the added troubles of being a crime victim. You have handled your unpleasant situation with humor and resilience, and you are an example of a strong young woman. I, along with Speaker of the House Nancy Pelosi, would like to personally invite you to come testify before Congress this September. As you may know, the Child Abuse Prevention and Treatment Act (CAPTA) as well as several bills to fight violence against women are currently in the process of being voted on. Your participation in this hearing will help your fellow Americans and citizens around the world. It will allow you to take direct action against crime, and we would be honored to have you hear in Washington. _

_In addition, the Dean of Admissions at American University, here in Washington, D.C., has also requested to see you. He is impressed with your academic and social performance has offered you a place in the AU Class of 2014. We both agree you would be a great member of the Washington community. I do hope you consider these opportunities, and if you have any questions, do not hesitate to write or call me. Thank you very much. _

_Sincerely,_

_President Barack Obama_

The letter had arrived the day of Daniel Lawson's conviction, and Cassidy Stabler was as unsure of what to do with it at that moment as she had been the day before. It had all happened so quickly: Dan returning. Going to New York. Almost getting raped-again. The eventful trial. And now this.

All she had wanted was a normal, quiet life. She had expected to work at camp and then go back to her Montana home for college. Now, it seemed like all her carefully laid plans were being torn up once again.

"What are you going to do?" Nicholas King, Cassidy's sweet, cute, but slightly overprotective boyfriend asked.

"I don't know," Cassidy admitted. She looked at the piece of parchment paper carefully. "I mean…"

"You're not going to DC, are you?"

"I don't know," Cassidy repeated, more forcefully. For the past few weeks, Nick's protectiveness had irritated her. She was tired of being treated like a damsel in distress-couldn't everybody see she could take care of herself? "I mean…it's the president…"

"Yeah, but you told me yourself," Nick insisted. "You have a life in Montana. Do you really want to start over again?"

Cassidy sighed and looked up at the blue summer sky of New York City. "I'm not sure of anything right now," she said quietly. "Of course I want to stay in Montana. I love the skiing, and the mountains, and…" She couldn't bring herself to say, _I love you. _"…my friends," Cassidy said instead. "I feel like I finally have a home. On the other hand…this is, like, a once in a lifetime chance here. I mean, President Obama!"

"Today, Jon Stewart, tomorrow, the world," Nick muttered.

"You're not being very helpful." Cassidy pouted. Nick rubbed her back.

"It's not up to me, remember?" he reminded her. "Like everyone says, you're eighteen. You can make your own decisions." He checked his watch. "Whoa. I've gotta pack if we're going to make our seven o'clock flight back home. I'll see you around?"

Cassidy nodded, hugging him. "Totally."

After Nick left, Cassidy pulled out the letter again. For some reason, she felt like she had to go to D.C. Why? Why did things have to become so damn complicated all the time? She thought of a quote from John F. Kennedy. _"__The New Frontier of which I speak is not a set of promises; it is a set of challenges. It sums up not what I intend to offer the American people, but what I intend to ask of them."_

She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but knew it would not be an easy choice.

**Riverside Apartments**

**New York, New York**

"Dad!" Lizzie Stabler shouted, running to embrace her father, Elliot. It was Elliot's first weekend of shared custody, and he wanted to make the most of their time together.

He still couldn't believe it. At first, he had been angry and upset that Kathy was awarded full custody. However, after putting in a call to his new ally, Kathryn Anne Beaker, she had relented and Elliot gained weekend custody. Katy was just as strong-willed as she had been during the Caportane Trials of Winter '09, and wouldn't put up with Kathy's nonsense and flimsy arguments. Maybe the Beaker family was good for something, after all.

Olivia Benson, Elliot's partner and fiancé, was pleased with the arrangement too. She had always wanted to be a mother, and while she would probably never bear children of her own, she saw this as the opportunity to have the family she desired. Olivia was happy to take the kids around town when it was their weekend with them. All those years helping young victims had allowed her to become a nurturing person, and these qualities shown through when she was helping to care for the Stabler kids.

"Lizzie!" Elliot shouted, hugging his daughter.

"Hey, Dad. Hey, Liv," Dickie Stabler, Elliot's teenage son, greeted Elliot and Olivia.

"Hey, kiddo," Elliot said with a friendly nod. After the divorce trial was over, Dickie had stopped partying. While he still stayed out later than Elliot would have liked, he was done with the drugs and drinking. He even had a new aspiration to become a lawyer after talking to his cousin Cassidy. Elliot couldn't have been more proud of him.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," Olivia said.

"Me, too," Elliot agreed. He took Liv's hand in hers. It felt so nice to finally be able to just _be _together after all this time. "How does some pizza sound?"

"Sick!" Dickie exclaimed. "Can my friend Allie come?"

The two partners looked at each other.

"Who's Allie?" Elliot asked curiously. Dickie blushed.

"Just a girl. She's in my algebra class," he said vaguely.

"Why not?" Olivia said. "The more, the merrier, right?"

"Is Cassidy coming?" Lizzie asked. The two had become close over the past few months.

"She's meeting up with us later," Elliot explained. "She has to get ready for her flight first, but she'll be here."

"Awesome," Lizzie said.

Elliot kissed Olivia lightly on the lips. "Let's go," Elliot said.

Olivia smiled back at him. For once, everything felt perfect.

**NYU Medical Center**

**Floor 8**

"Hi," Cassidy said to the receptionist at the hospital. She had one more loose end to tie up before she went back to camp. "Is Dr. Beaker in?"

The receptionist typed something on her computer. "Yeah. Room 813 on the left."

Cassidy approached the door and knocked loudly. "NYPD! Open up!" she shouted.

Circe opened the door. "Oh. My. God," she gasped. "You probably shouldn't do that anymore."

Cassidy shrugged. "I figured it would get your attention." The two stood there awkwardly for a minute.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you're here? I mean, you basically told me to suck it yesterday," Circe said.

Cassidy snickered. "Well, you know how in movies, towards the end, the producers need to wrap things up, so they have everyone who hates each other make up?" she asked. Circe nodded. "Well, this is that inevitable awkward meeting. I didn't want to leave things on a bad note before I went back to camp. I'm sorry how I handled things yesterday. You just caught me at a really bad time."

"No, it's my fault," she insisted. "You were right. About everything. I made a terrible mistake, and I ruined everything. But, you know, that's what happens when you screw up."

"Yeah," Cassidy agreed. "Yeah, it does." She sighed. "Look. I don't want to fight with you anymore. It's a waste of my time and yours."

Circe raised an eyebrow. "That's it? No more surprise lawsuits? You don't have any cops hiding that are gonna jump out and arrest me?"

Cassidy smirked. "Nope. I'm hereby declaring a truce. All those in favor, say 'aye.'"

"Aye," Circe repeated.

"But hey. You'd better watch it. If I find out you experiment on anybody, I will personally drive up from DC to kick your ass," Cassidy snapped.

"Wait. What are you talking about?"

Shit. Cassidy hadn't meant to tell anyone about her potential Washington plans for the fall. She just wanted time to think it through, but as she learned, things rarely went as planned.

"An opportunity came up," she admitted.

"What kind of opportunity?"

Cassidy sighed and pulled out the letter from Obama. "Here. Mr. President says it better than me."

"Are you going?" Circe asked.

"I think so," Cassidy said. She nodded. "Yeah. I think I will. This'll be the perfect chance to make a real difference in the world, you know? More than just a guest spot on Jon Stewart." They both laughed.

"Go for it," she said encouragingly. "This is, like, a once in a lifetime chance."

"Montana was the right place for me for a while," Cassidy explained. "But those days are over. I have to move on."

"Well, good luck!" Circe exclaimed. "I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess so," she said. "Thanks. Have a good summer." She began to walk away.

"Hey!" Circe shouted at her. "Don't forget about us little people when you're in the White House, alright?"

Cassidy laughed. "Don't worry," she promised. "The government's by the people, of the people, and for the people. Even the criminals." As she walked towards the elevator, she began drafting her congressional speech in her head.

Sometimes she just had to trust her instincts.

**John F. Kennedy International Airport**

**Terminal C**

"I can't believe this!" Kaylee exclaimed. "This is just awesome. I mean, DC! The president! You're a superstar."

Cassidy shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. More like a dedicated public servant."

Kaylee playfully smacked her. "You have to send me a flag hat."

"Really, Kay. Seriously?" Cassidy laughed. "I'm going to meet the President, and all you want is a flag hat?"

"I'd ask for a piece of his hair, but I think that's illegal," Kaylee snickered. "I mean, that's like something Beak-whore would do. To test his DNA or something."

"I actually saw her," Cassidy said.

"Did you give her a good slap in the face?"

"No, actually," Cassidy admitted. "We left things on a pretty civil note. I didn't want to have any conflicts behind me."

"That's probably a good idea," Kaylee said. "I mean, we have, like, a month left of summer, and we are gonna party it UP!" She threw her hands up.

"Oh yeah!" Cassidy cheered. "And we are gonna win lip sync next session," she promised.

"Oh, really?" Kaylee joked. "It is on, my friend. It is so on."

"You know, I'm really gonna miss Montana," Cassidy thought out loud.

"Have you told Nick yet? That you're going?"

"No." She sighed. "It all happened so fast. But I need to take this opportunity. Seize the moment, so to speak."

Kaylee nodded. "He's not gonna be happy, but you have to do what's best for you. Not someone else, no matter how much you love him."

"I know. When I met Nick, it was a really bad time for me," Cassidy explained. "I'm glad I met him. And I love Montana. I've had such a good time there. But like you said, I need to get out and live my life."

"'Saying ayoo, gotta let go!'" Kaylee finished, quoting the lyrics from "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz. They both laughed again.

"Definitely," Kaylee agreed. "You're gonna do great in DC. Forget Future ADA Stabler. You're Future President Stabler now."

"You never know," Cassidy said. "Anything can happen at this point."

A voice crackled onto the airport loudspeaker. "Attention all passengers on flight 6093 to Manchester, New Hampshire. We are now boarding zones one and two."

"Let's go, ho," Kaylee insisted. The two of them walked from the terminal café to the gate without looking back.

* * *

**A/N: Aww! What a happy ending :') In the next chapter, Cassidy will give her congressional speech so keep your eyes and inboxes peeled! xoxo**


	13. Cassidy's Speech

**A/N: Here is the last official chapter of California Justice! It takes place a few months later and Cassidy Stabler gives her speech in Washington! YAY! :D Oh, Cassidy, you make us so proud :')**

* * *

**September 2010**

**Washington, D.C **

With Kesha blaring on the radio and Justine Ezarik seated in the passenger seat, Cassidy Stabler flipped on her turn signal and turned her silver Acura onto Capitol Hill.

_"Hot and dangerous! If you're one of us, then roll with us! 'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love, when we've got our hot pants on and up!"_ the two rapped.

It was a beautiful day. Washington, having milder falls then most of the northeast, was sunny and warm. It was 70 degrees and there wasn't a cloud in sight.

Justine pulled out her tiny Flip video camera and aimed it at Cassidy. "Hey, YouTube viewers! It's the big day!" she announced. "The beautiful, the smart, the fearless Cassidy Elle Stabler is going to Congress! Whoooo!" She waved a small American flag in front of the camera. "What do you have to say, Ms. Stabler?"

Cassidy laughed and briefly glanced at the camera before looking back at the road. "I'm so glad to be able to do this, and..._I'm prooooud to be an American, where at least I know I'm freeee!_" she sung.

"Alright, foldks! You saw it here first: Cassidy displaying her American pride, like a BOSS!" Justine shouted.

"Okay, shhh. We're pulling into the Capitol now," Cassidy said, more quietly. They pulled into a parking lot marked "Authorized Personnel Only."

"Check it out!" Justine zoomed in on the official sign.

"Excuse me, ma'am, this is a secure area. No cameras allowed," the guard snapped.

"Sorry." Justine put her camera down.

"ID, ladies?" he asked. Justine and Cassidy both handed him their driver's licenses, and Cassidy handed him her pass, given to her by President Obama himself. The guard scanned it.

"You're good to go. Have a nice day."

Cassidy drove forward, parking in the first available spot.

"Oh, God, I'm so nervous," Cassidy moaned, locking her car. "This is, like, court times a thousand."

"Relax, you're just going before the leaders of the free world. Not a serial rapist and his chauvinistic lawyer," Justine reminded her.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"Remember what you told me? Do it for America!"

"I know," she insisted, taking a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Let's do this!" Justine cheered. The two walked through the door and into the United States Capitol Building.

**Congress of the United States of America**

Cassidy had been planning to testify here for months now. Almost half a year. However, no amount of public speaking books prepared her for the nervousness she felt sitting behind President Barack Obama. She tried to ignore the many TV cameras and eyes of the congresspeople and thought about her speech.

"As the President of this great country, I have a responsibility to uphold the values this country was founded on and enforce the law of the land. Our next speaker shares these cherished values. Cassidy Stabler is a brilliant young woman whose perseverance and bravery has led her to where she is today, a pre-law student at American University and a strong American," Obama introduced.

Nancy Pelosi, the speaker of the House of Representatives, cleared her throat. "The House recognizes Cassidy Stabler as a guest speaker."

The president smiled at Cassidy as she headed for the podium. "Ms. Stabler, you have the floor."

"My fellow Americans, allow me to ask you a question," she began. "What is justice?" She paused. "Justice doesn't simply mean that someone must pay for a crime. Justice is the belief that every human being is equal, and they have the right to live their lives to the fullest. It is also the belief that those who choose to violate another's inalienable rights must be held accountable for their immorality.

"We live in a highly civilized society. America is one of the most prosperous countries in the world. However, in addition to fighting a war overseas against societies that do not share our ideas of freedom, equality and democracy, we are fighting a battle here at home. This problem is crime, more specifically child abuse, domestic violence, and sexual assault. These crimes are especially heinous because of their power to deprive people of their most basic and important rights. These crimes are not as dramatic as the crimes committed overseas, but they are just as damaging, not only to the individual victims of such offenses but to the American spirit. In order to truly be the strong nation we wish to be, one of hope and one that supports its people, we must address the serious problems occurring within our own borders.

"Yes, America has made great strides in fighting crime against families and children. Compared to the atrocities of the past and the present-day ones occurring under Taliban rule, we as a whole have reduced rates of abuse significantly. Obviously, however, more needs to be done. How will we defeat tyrants who deprive women of their right to vote-one of the most important political liberties-and justify the murder of their own children if we do not face our own setbacks? If a young woman is allowed to perform illegal medical experiments for over a decade without being brought to justice, and dangerous rapists can be freed because of a technicality, then we have little hope of winning the war on terror." Cassidy scanned the crowd, allowing her point to settle with the congresspeople. "The Constitution is our first defense against violators of American freedom. If the law is enforced correctly and effectively, offenders will be prosecuted for their crimes and victims will be compensated adequately. The bill being signed today will further improve the legal system in terms of child abuse and domestic violence. A vote for the CAPTA bill is not only a vote against abuse, but a vote for the beliefs our Founding Fathers shared when this amazing country was being created. They _ fought and died _so that Americans could enjoy the rights we do today. It is up to us-we the people-to uphold those values and ensure all citizens are treated with respect and dignity. The late John F. Kennedy once said, "Ask not what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country." Signing this bill will be a great service to America, and in turn, the world. You have the power to make the United States of America an even more perfect union for everyone, including the unfortunate citizens who find themselves in harmful situations." Cassidy took a deep breath. "Thank you for allowing me to speak here today. I will leave you with these final words spoken by the District Attorney of Manhattan, Jack McCoy. Without the law there can be no freedom, and without justice, there can be no law." She turned off the podium microphone and stepped down.

The applause was deafening. Cassidy couldn't help but grin and laugh in disbelief as everyone cheered for her. She felt the cheering from D.C to New York City, where the detectives of the NYPD were gathered around the TV in Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler's apartment. She felt it in Caportane, Los Angeles, California, where the hearing was broadcast at Caportane High School and UCLA. She felt it in Montana, where her friends were proudly tuning in. She felt it all across the country, from sea to shining sea. Millions of people were tuned into CSPAN that day. Cassidy could only hope that they heard her message and decided it was time for a change.

But the proudest of them all was Cassidy herself. She had done it-the girl who ran away to a ski town had changed America.

Cassidy Stabler had done it.

Cassidy's work was far from done after her famous speech. The CAPTA bill was signed into law, and she was recognized for her efforts by the U.S Departments of Justice and the Interior. However, her life was just beginning. She graduated magna cum laude from American University and Georgetown Law School. When she was only thirty three, she became the District Attorney of Washington, D.C. She reduced the overall crime rate by 30 percent and the rate of child abuse and domestic violence by 65 percent. And at age thirty eight, Cassidy stood in the Capitol Building once again, being inaugurated as the Attorney General of the United States of America.

* * *

**A/N: AWWWW YAYYYY! It's done! :) All's well that ends well, after all. Stay tuned for the conclusion, updated cast list and California Justice prequel!**

**Another note...more information on the CAPTA bill is available on President Obama's website :) Yay America!  
**


	14. SeptemberConclusion

**A/N: Here is the conclusion to The Young and the Restless and the "California Justice" series! Aw, parting is such sweet sorrow :'( But it's been a long ride and everything turned out well. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this. It's hard to believe it started out as a joke by me and some friends while playing The Sims, and became an actual story! Be sure to watch out for the prequel, which will share the lives of the CJ characters before the you-know-what hit the fan. **

**The song for this conclusion is "September" by Daughtry, and it is told from Cassidy Stabler's POV. **

**

* * *

**_Half the time passed away_

_All the trouble that we gave_

_And all those days we spent out by the lake_

_Has it all gone to waste? _

_All the promises we made_

_One by one they vanish just the same_

"The times, they are a-changin'," they say. Never has that saying been more true than the summer and fall of 2010. Part of me wanted to hold on to the past. Not the illegal experiments and rape-yeah, I'll take a pass on that. But the good times: living and working in Montana, learning to drive, having my own place. Staying up all night eating Chinese takeout with Nick and doing other unmentionable things (Oh, come on. Don't give me that look, you judgmental creep. It is, after all, a free country). All my wonderful friends. The crazy adventures at Camp Oak Mountain (Thanks a lot, crazy Cabin 4 girls, for dragging me across the ground during Capture the Flag). Campfires, sunsets, all-nighters. From December to August, I made the best friends and memories ever.

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summer's never looked the same_

_Years go by and time just seems to fly _

_But the memories remain_

However, everything had to change. I was sad to step out of my comfort zone and move again, right as I finally began to feel accepted. On the other hand, how many girls get letters from the president? I knew in my heart I needed to go to D.C. Nick took it pretty hard. He was upset that I was leaving and tried to get me to stay, but I had to go anyway. It broke my heart to end it with him (long distance things never work), however, we parted as good friends. The old saying is true: sometimes you have to give it all up to find yourself.

_In the middle of September, we'd still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflecting now on how things could've been_

_It was worth it in the end_

I wasn't the only one whose life changed that year. Olivia and Elliot, the infamous NYPD detectives, finally tied the knot in October, making Olivia Benson-Stabler my aunt. I am now proud to say I have two NYPD detectives in my family, who would be more than happy to kick your ass if you wanted to try any funny business (Seriously, go ahead and try. President Obama would also have a few things to say to you). My kind-of, sort-of, not-really brother, Peter Wilson, proposed_ to _his girlfriend, Amy, through an announcement on the Big Sky Resort loudspeaker. Luckily, she accepted, or else that would have been majorly awkward. A few of my AU friends and I went there for a freshman retreat, just in time for the wedding. And the infamous Los Angeles detectives, Ajay Loner and Samantha Andrews, finally got together. It was almost like Uncle El and Aunt Liv, the young, trendy West Coast version. Ophelia Nigmos and Johnny Smith are still going strong, though Johnny's family moved to some Nevada town to pursue his dad's latest career, storm-chasing. Even though they might have had mutated DNA (whatever difference that really makes) and were part of a government conspiracy, they were still happy. Like I said, it's a free country.

_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear_

_So we made our way by finding what was real_

_Now the days are so long_

_That summer's moving on_

_We reach for something that's already gone_

Now, Circe Beaker. Oh boy, where to begin with her? Well, after apologizing numerous times and assuring me that no, at no point did she actually think I had "alien" DNA despite what she told the Feds, she made a public declaration on CNN that she would "never, ever experiment on ANYONE again! Well, except legally, because that's kind of my job. But take it from me, kids, don't do the crime if you can't do the time! You'll throw your life away and the cops will take your cell phone." Unfortunately, this only caused her to be mocked even more, from YouTube parodies to the assholes on Fox News. Oh well, she still gets an A for effort in my book. She also found relative happiness. After her and Nate Benson broke up with their respective mates, they began spending more and more time together and eventually rekindled their long-dormant relationship. We all knew it was bound to happen eventually. However, if Circe eventually asks me to be a bridesmaid, I'll have to decline. I mean, really, people, let's not get ridiculous here.

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summer's never looked the same_

_Years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

Justine Ezarik continued to rise to the top. "California Justice" was eventually adapted into a movie by Paramount starring-who else?-Mariska Hargitay and Chris Meloni as the NYPD superstars. The movie was a hit. I made a small sum of money (I was portrayed by Brittany Robertson) and used some of it to take a trip out to L.A for the premiere. There, I reconnected with my old Caportane friends. In addition to Cassandra, Juliette, and Ophelia, I reunited with Katie Morin, Travis Moore, Emma Jones and Natalie Parker (who I briefly lived with after running away). I was worried I had changed too much for them, but I fit right back in. Katie, my old best friend, was a little upset that I hadn't told her everything right away, but she understood. They were all off on their own now, too, enjoying college. Again, I began to feel a little nostalgia, but remembered how far I had come.

_In the middle of September_

_We'd still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflecting now on how things could've been _

_It was worth it in the end_

And of course, how could we forget about Daniel Lawson? He joined a smorgasbord of offenders out at Rikers Island Prison. Good riddance to bad rubbish. I almost hoped he'd meet a guard like Lowell Harris, except not really. I wouldn't want anyone to get raped, however, if the other boys in jail wanted to slap him around a bit, I'd be fine with that. In time, I was able to forgive him. I'm sure he was damaged as a child. Something must have happened to him to make him a criminal. But not me. I'm not going to become like him, or like Circe. I'm picking up the pieces and making a difference in the world.

_We knew we had to leave this town_

_But we never knew when and we never knew how_

_We would end up here the way we are_

_Yeah, we knew we had to leave this town_

_But we never knew when and we never knew how..._

Leaving Camp Oak Mountain at the end of summer 2010 was one of the hardest things I've had to do. Despite my excitement for D.C, it was unbelievably depressing to see the last batch of kids lip sync to cheesy dance music on that stage, to get that last round of mail, and to rope off the beach for the summer. I would try to return the next year as a counselor, but I wasn't counting on anything. I knew how unpredictable life could get. The good news is, it was 2010, and we all had Facebook. While the half a million "likes" on my fan page certainly meant something to me, the hundred new people on my friends list meant a million times more.

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summer's never looked the same_

_Years go by and time just seems to fly _

_But the memories remain_

If I learned one thing during summer, it was to live for the moment, because life was unpredictable. All of our lives-mine and everyone I knew-took us on many different paths. Mine took me to D.C, where I began my future. Others went in other directions. Regardless, we all had something bad happen to us we needed to overcome. It wasn't easy to do, but it was necessary. Life waited for nobody and nothing. We had to keep moving along the tide of life, wherever fate took us. Things were never easy, but we made it work somehow.

Every single one of us did.

_In the middle of September, we'd still play out in the rain_

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain_

_Reflecting now on how things could've been_

_It was worth it in the end. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: Awh, California Justice is done! Hope you enjoyed this series and look out for the prequel! xo, Jess**_  
_


	15. Cast List

**A/N: Here is the UPDATED cast list for California Justice! I added some new characters and got rid of others. Enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**STARRING…**

_Mariska Hargitay _as _Olivia Benson_

_Christopher Meloni _as _Elliot Stabler_

_Stephanie March _as _Alexandra Cabot_

_Dann Florek _as _Don Cragen_

_Ice-T _as _Fin Tutuola_

_Richard Belzer _as _John Munch_

_Kristen Stewart _as _Cassandra Goth_

_Amy Adams _as _Circe Beaker_

_Eric Mabius _as _Nate Benson_

_Parker Posey _as _Bella Goth_

_Leighton Meester _as _Juliette Capp_

_Brittany Robertson _as _Cassidy Stabler_

_Shareeka Epps _as _Ophelia Nigmos_

_Michael Cera _as _Nick King_

_Jessica Szohr _as _Kaylee Beck_

_Justine Ezarik _as _Herself  
_

**WITH…**

_John Krasinsky _as _Josh Robinson_**  
**

_Noel Fisher _as _Dale Stuckey_**  
**

_Todd Stashwick _as _Lazlo Curious _

_Connie Nielsen _as _Dani Beck_

_Kim Delaney _as _Captain Julia Millfield  
_

_Chace Crawford _as _Peter Wilson_

_Matthew McConaughey _as _Ajay Loner_

_Drew Barrymore _as _Samantha Andrews  
_

_Ed Weswick _as _Daniel Lawson_

_Cameron Bright _as _Martin Torres  
_

_Judith Light _as _Judge Elizabeth Donnelly  
_

**FEATURING SPECIAL GUEST APPEARANCES FROM...  
**

_President Barack Obama _and _Congresswoman Nancy Pelosi  
_


End file.
